Abby's decision
by kate.is.doing.performing.arts
Summary: Abby's changed but why and will she tell her team mates
1. relationships bad pionts

Authors note:The only thing i own is the plot oh and micheal even though he is evil.

Abby sat in the arc at a desk staring down at the paperwork in front of her.  
Connor,Stephen,Jenny and Nick stood at the far corner of the room chatting when Steven suddenly spoke 'whats up with Abby....anyone'  
'Dunno she hasnt spoke much all day infact ever since she came home last night from his' Connor spoke back to his team mate causing Jenny to gaze at connor 'him ,you mean Micheal?'

Micheal was Abby's boyfriend for the past 2 month he'd picked her up when he came to work at the first Connor thought nothing of it no one did but, then Abby suddenly became different more edgy,snappy and short walked over to the desk and sat down purposely making eye contact with her. He looked deeply into her eyes they seemed so unhappy, miserable not like the old Abby he knew and had begun to fall in love with, so bubbly and cheerful, why did she look like that?  
Abby looked back at connor and gave out a little smile then stood up and walked out the room.

Later at the arc there was the four of them Nick,Connor,Jenny and Stephen but,Abby had gone home.  
stephen was in the locker room gathering his stuff in order to go home when he caught Connors eyes watching him from afar 'Connor hi' 'hi listen what are we gunna do about Abby?' 'Well Connor you're gunna talk to her mate'  
'Why?, why? is it always me that has to fucking do it for like she'll bloodywell listen to me why can't you'  
'Because one,you and Abby live together so you can talk to her when she's on her own and two she knows how you feel about you'd think you didn't want to talk to her'  
'fine but I'm not promising out it's just it's like trying to get blood from a stone with that girl sometimes.' Connor spoke as both him and Stephen headed for the double doored entrance that lead out to the front of the ARC

------------------------

20 minues later outside Abby and Connor's flat in the SUV.

The big silver door swung open as the younger man went to get out when Stephen spoke quietly but so it could still be heard 'Remember Connor just talk to her,ok'  
'Yeah thanx for the lift,night'  
With that he climbed out slamming the door behind him mumbling to himself as he went,the SUV already out of sight down the the door of the flat he fumbled about for the key before fishing it out of his waist coat arm stretched out reaching up to the lock and cranking the key to the right letting himself in through the creaking door,clambering up the mountain of spiral stairs he saw a heartbroken Abby sitting on the sofa with make-up half way down her pale cheeks.

'Abby?' Connor questionned now starting to become scared for her well being.  
'Abby?.. whats happened?.. what's going on?.. A lump formed in his throat as he sees the girls he loves in pain.  
'Hi Connor I'm ok really don't worry' Slowly approaching the still figure sitting on the sofa he gently places his arm around her as Abby bursts into yet more tears as he leans her closer into him wrapping both arms round her trying to comfort her the best he can.  
'Abby what's going on please whatever it is you can tell me you know I'd never breath a word of it to anyone'  
'I can't I'm sorry Connor I want to but I can't I just can't'  
'Why not abs don't be embarressed whatever it is I can help I promise 'I'm not sure you can it's slightly complicated 'Is it something to do with work'  
'No'  
'Family'  
'No'  
'Erm..Is it womens problems'  
Abby smiles tearfully 'no it's not'  
'What is it then abs? You're really starting to scare me now'  
Water starts to well in his eyes but flicks his eyelashes brushing the tears and sorrowed pain away.  
'Abby i'm beggin' you please tell me'  
Now he had hold of her hands tightly in his lap gazing into her crystal blue eyes.  
'Connor I'...tears and emotions took over as Abby begins stuttering in amongst the crying Still making eye contact his lips part as words slowly stumble out 'y..yes abby'  
'Connor I'm...' staring at Connors marroon browned eyes she knew she couldn't hold back no more there was no use putting it off he would find a way to weaken her defense walls built tightly around her he always did because that was Connor sweet,caring reliable Connor at least there was one man in her life she could rely on.  
Then Abby spoke breaking the silence and the mounting tension 'Connor I'm pregnant' she blurted out with sheer horror running across her face.

Erm so ok i think that went well please r&r tell me what you think got another chapter ready to be put up so you know kate x 


	2. Angles do exist

Note:I dont own primeval but i do own evil micheal he is my creation and sorry it took so long to update pc virus took over so it had to be rebuilt thank god for brothers but i found it on my uploader so yay!!

An icy shiver fell down connor's back.  
He paused a minute just trying to take it all in.  
She was pregnant!?..the love of his life was pregnant and it wasn't by him.  
Now that, that really pissed him off but more than anything he was now relieved at the fact that she'd told him what was wrong.  
'Wow.....didn't expect that,but how do you know?' Connor questioned

'Because I took a pregnancy test how did you think?' she bit back sarcastically

Abby looked up at Connor and he smiled at her werely as he stroked the back of her hand with this the tears began to stroll down abby's cheeks as he took his other hand and began wiping the tears and smudged makeup off her face.

'Abby... It's ok I'm just glad you told me though.I'm just in a bit of shock I just can't really believe you would of slept with him of all people but at least he knows he's going be a daddy might make him grow up a bit stop treating you like a toy'  
By now he was looking Abby directly in the eye she knew he could tell when she was lying so she may as well come clean.  
'He's gone' she replied in a shaky voice.

'What I don't g..' Abby abrublty cut him off 'I told him I was pregnant and that it was his, the next thing I know he says it's over and he's gone got up and walked out the flat'

Now this,this really did piss him off big style. It was one thing to sleep with her but to get her pregnant and fuck off was another thing. Abby could see he the anger building across his face so she grabbed his hands in an attempt to calm the young man down.

'Connor?Are you ok'  
'huh?..Yeah but more importantly are you?' he answered quizzing her back.  
'Yeah I think so just a bit shocked myself.I'm going to go lay down for a bit'

-------

Later that night a knock came from outside Abby's door.

'Abby?' the familiar voice stated.'Can I come in'  
'Yeah sure'.

Connor slowly edged his way through the door shuffling his feet along the soft carpet towards her bed,pulling back the blankets,he clambered in, into the warmth and cosiness glancing down at Abby who was staring down at the sheets letting out a relativly large sigh he placed his arm round her shoulder.  
'Abbs' he whipsered 'Its ok yeah I'm there for you'  
Those crystal blue eyes looked up to meet Connors eyes even though they were slightly blurry due to formatting tears slipping out her eyes as if they were twin rivers running down her cheeks - like a crack in a dam.  
Connor pulled her close to his body squeezing her tightly with his arms, hushing her she knew exactly how he felt about Micheal, his conscience was telling him to kill the son of a bitch for hurting Abby like this but, he knew the right thing to do was to be there for her.  
'Con should I keep it?.I don't think I could give it up for adoption or have an abortion I just..just.. she trailed off leaving Connor to continue the conversation 'If you want to keep it,keep it. It's your life screw that stupid bastard Micheal.  
Men who needs em there useless' causing little smile to take over her face. 'Yeah most men are useless apart from you and Cutter' causing Connor to shoot her a puzzled look 'Well Abbs what about Stephen'  
'Connor ,Stephen is a prick for the way he treats women and you know what I'm keeping this baby'  
They both smiled at each other as Abby layed her hand on top of her stomach.

'Well no matter what I'll be with you all the way Abby you know that don't you.  
'Thankyou Conn at least there's one man I can always count on' causing Connor to blush like a teenager with a secret crush when the entire world found out.  
Abby fell asleep in Connors arms letting the land of dreams take her. Connor watched her sleep as his thoughts danced in his head 'god she looks so peaceful but don't worry Abby I'll take care of you and protect you' placing a gentle kiss upon her head before following Abby to a peaceful place.

erm ok i may put up another chapter after this depends if anyone r&r's (reads n reviews) but i got writers block thing going on so any ideas are welcome 


	3. the fatal phone call

**Chapter 3: the fatal phone call**

**authors note**:i dont own primeval but it would be sweet if i did and the mini is the one from series 2 that abby has- **dubious means curious by the way**

It had been two months since Abby had revealed to Connor that she was pregnant and Abby had gotten over the heartbrake as she knew Connor was there for her. Now autum had come and there had only been 4 anomalies but nothing serious just a velocer raptor a few dodos another sabertooth tiger that managed to bite Cutter in the arse and a baby t-rex but like I said nothing too Abby was now beginning to show which made the rest of the team slightly dubious she gaining weight or was it something else?

'Connor' Stephen shouted 'can we have a word mate since Abby has just gone to the zoo for a bit' 'Erm ok' the nervous student muttered back. Jenny,Cutter and Stephen sat down followed by a suddenly shy Connor 'So Connor wanna share a little info with us?' Jenny boldly stated 'Well Jenny that really depends on what the info is that you want from me'  
'What do you think Connor it's the one of us that isn't here and I think you know what we want to know'  
'Oh shit guys come on don't start with this again'  
You could feel the tension in the room ,the ever lasting silence three pairs of eyes staring at one pair eyes that looked like a deer's when caught in headlights.  
'Connor?' Jenny's voice pierced straight through him God ,she was good at putting people under pressure Look okay I'll tell but you guys can't utter or breathe a word promise me?'. The group knew just how serious this was as Connor's voice tone had gone higher yet his voice was deeper.  
Pairs of eyes exchanged glances as one by one they nodded their heads in a promise not to tell.  
The student took a deep breath this was it he was going get it off his chest once and for all 'Lok that guy Micheal Abby was with?.When he broke up with her ,it was for a reason, it was because.. well.. because he slept with her then Abby took a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant, then went to the doctors and he confirmed it then, she told him then, he said it was over and he walked out the flat, now he's moved back to where ever it is he came from so he could be more closer to his parents but, me and Abby both know it's because she's having his child and he wants nothing to do with it'. 'Wow Connor you need to breathe' Stephen said as Connor gasped for breath 'So'.. Jenny questioned 'Abby's pregnant? How is she going to cope. You and her live together the baby will keep you both awake at night they need round the clock attention not to mention the stress Abby will be put under then there's money issues and..'  
'Woah Jenny chill' Connor exclaimed at her 'look she's two months she's going to have it ,and yes she's scared and I know we live together I have known that for some time incase you havn't noticed and I'm going help look after it besides, I've looked after children before'  
'When Connor?' 'My little brother and sister you know Jenny the twins. I was 11 years old when they were born so I helped out a lot'  
'God help them then' Jenny exclaimed rolling her eyes 'Hey they turned out fine thankyou very much there intelligent kids' 'Oh I see well if there anything like you Connor it can't be all bad I mean you are quite intelligent yourself'.  
'They already know how to hack pc's and laptops well I did teach them meself. Useful for the future don't you think Jenny?' 'Connor I dont want to know' Jenny's voice echoed through the empty room as she walked off.  
'So' Cutter interupted 'If Lester finds out she's going to be told bad news. Like you know she can no longer work at the ARC so she's going to be pretty pissed about it' 'Yeah but I think on some level Abby knows that Cutter'. With that the three men stood up and went out of the ARC going there seperate ways heading for home.

------------------

3 weeks later

bzzz!! A deep blue mobile rang on the dashboard, vibrating the plastic edging the mobile off the dashboard 'damn it who the hell is ringing ' Abby shouted but for only her conscience to hear.  
She took her eyes off the country road fumbling for the mobile as it rung again vibrating her hand tickling her 'Hello?'  
'Hello' A deep voice answered it was deep yet female and familiar ,very familiar but who was it and how did they get her number?  
'Who is this?' she nervoulsy answered down the phone her eyes darting from the road to her steering wheel.  
The voice spoke back 'Two words Abby,look up'  
'What?' she looked up the sky was spinning against the ground her vision blurred the mini swerved, struggling to take control, the wheel spun out of her hands, the brakes didn't work ..... The line went dead,the car smashed up,a country road no one ever goes up,distant,alone,the blood on blonde hair,mother and baby both in need their needs go unserved as the night hides the crushed up mini and driver for know one to find.....

ok hope u guys like but there is a green button it says review plz press it ill give u all virtual candy or sumit !!! oh ill do anothr chapter if i get reviewed

kate x


	4. Can't lose you

**Chapter 4: Can't lose you**

Authors note:i dont own primeval unfortunatly i wish i did that would be well good

A young man paced up and down the ARC checking his phone every three or four seconds but with no luck judging by the expression on his he waiting for a text maybe?A phone call?.Whatever it was it was urgent as the man looked sad mixed with fear and tension as if as if it was someone he cared about but more than cared for he felt for ,would do anything for ,as if they were his life ,as though he protected them, to save their lives whenever .But who was it?Parents?,Family,A loved one,a girl, a boy ,a man, a woman?

--------------------------------------------- Bzzz,Bzzz the deep blue mobile sprung to life even though it was smashed up pretty badly it vibrated against the crunched metal the smashed glass,the blood,the victim,the baby. ---------------------------------------------

'Damn it answer where are you oh God please be ok' still padding up the floor in the ARC a slightly older man reached out placing a firm grip on his shoulder 'look Connor she'll be ok stop worrying' it was Stephen trying to calm Connor down and to stop him from moving as it was quite irritating 'Stephen she's not answering her mobile and I havn't heard from her in twenty four hours I daren't go round her parents they'll call the police and she may just be at a mates house so I'll look like an idiot yet again.I need to be out there looking for her'  
'Look Connor there's nothing we can do till Cutter and Jenny get here as someone needs to be here incase the detector goes off then we can go ok?' Stephen resurred him ,with that the doors swung open smashing hard against the interior of the building swinging ferociously to and was Cutter and Jenny storming into the room their steps insync with one another.  
'Right Connor go, take Stephen with you, me and Jenny will stay here' with that Connor grabbed his hat and phone and legged it through the double doors Stephen close behind but not close enough as the doors swung back and hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. 'Oww Conn you bastard watch it' he shouted towards Connor but it was no use he was out of sight already at the seconds he was back to his feet legging it to the exit to catch up with Connor as Cutter and Jenny watched with amused grins on their faces.

-------------------------------

The blood ran down the gash onto her eyelashes from her head ,by now her repunzel blonde hair was an evil red almost as evil in colour as was Helen Cutters conscience and soul. The crimson red was upstaged by streeks of blonde that stuck out, her pulse and heartbeat were low,cut and gashed this way and that ,it had been just over a day and still know one had found her the road was quite hardly anyone ever used it but what if she was never found? Only the cd player still worked beating out clubland songs over and over again on a loop the sound still perfect, how had no one heard it?blood showed up through the fabric of her top,past the bump-was it really from the bump?how much longer would she last?

------------------------------

The pickup raced round the corners ,third gear to fourth straight into fifth racing round every road possible, no radio just both men so alert in the heat of the chase.A matter of life and death of not just one person but two established as one 'Connor bloody slow down you'll get us killed you idiot' Stephen yelled 'Fine then ,my God Stephen have you never chased after someone you were in love with to make sure there safe simply because you care about them so much and..what?' 'Connor did you just say what I think you said?' Stephen exclaimed shooting the student a quizicle look 'what' Connor spoke back in a very shy mode  
'Conn are you in love with Abby?'  
'Erm well er' the tension mounted as Connor tried to figure a way out of it 'erm you know that's a hard one I'm going to have to get back with you on that one' causing Stephen to shoot him a extremly serious look 'what? Stephen what? why are you looking at me like that for?'  
'Connor it's ok mate if you are in love with her it's perfectly natural you don't have to be so embarresssed about knew you like her but we never knew you were inl ove with her. I mean you two spend every second of your day together, you work together,live together and she's a beautiful woman,Conn if your hearts in it mate all I'm going to say to you is go for it but dont screw up and try act normal for once ,if you do act on it be careful '  
'Yeah?' 'Yes just act normal Connor she seems to like you and you have saved her life before if that doesn't show you care then what will'

The student looked down at the steering wheel and back to the road every few seconds before he spoke again 'thanks Stephen your the only person who hasn't thought it was a big wind up and I do like her a lot I guess I am in love with her'.  
'Conn the only reason I'm saying be careful is because I had my heart broken by a woman when I was roughly your age and to be honest I never really got over it' he spoke looking out at the passing scenery  
'Yeah and don't worry Stephen I'll be careful but,.... who broke your heart?'  
'Sorry Connor I'm not saying' 'Why?' 'Look I would but I can't incase you let it slip' 'I just admited I'm in love with one of our could blatently come out with it infront of everyone who we work with and infront of her and tell them so at least we would be equal'. 'Fine but no-one can ever find out and I'm serious promise not to say anything if anyone finds out I'm stuffed'  
'I promise'  
'.....Helen'  
'Oh my God Helen?' Connor spoke back half speechless 'you.. you mean Cutters not so dead anymore wife?Oh.... sorry mate but your way better off without her if you dont mind me saying and I see why no-one can ever find out now'  
'Yeah I think you may be right there anyway come on lets find the love of your life' 'Stephen we have to bleeding find her first before I can tell her how I feel'. The hours quickly passed and with no luck decided to call it a day and search tomorrow.

'Look Connor.. we will look tomorrow yeah, thanks for dropping me off at mine'  
'Yeah see you later night.' he replied as Stephen slammed the door to the pickup and made his way to the front door of his house as Connor pulled away from the kirb heading for the end of the isolated street turning left to head up the main road as it split off one way headed for the county, the other was the long winding country chose to go through the country road instead of the small village itself as the pickup dragged round the corner it's speed dropped as he changed gear going round the road.

Suddenly, something caught his eye something large, wrapped into solid heges and a huge tree.  
Something blue .He reconised it immediatly.  
"No..." He cried, the pickup skidding to a stop as he jumped out and ran over . "ABBY!" he screamed as he saw the blue mini cooper, moulded against the tree trunk like playdough... and worse, he saw a darker red that splattered the front window like paint.  
'Oh Abby baby please be ok'.The door was crunched the hinge forced from the metal fixing but it also ment the door could be eased was heavy like a dead body being carried over one shoulder but she was in there, he needed her, she needed him, they needed each other but that spurred him on to pull out more strength than ever before forcing the clump of metal away from the body of the car as Connor shifted his weight from one leg to another,tears forming in his eyes as the gap between door and car became larger just enough for him to fit through to inspect the interior.  
The gap was small and jagered off the metal his eyes scanned across and back the inside was crushed ,the crimson blood everywhere the only thing barely visible was the steering wheel and the womans body.

well what you guys think.I want to say a absoloute huge thankyou to Jonathon my friend who helped me towards the end as I got extremly stuck he is sooo talented thankyou yes please r&r and ideas are very welcome for next chapter.


	5. And it all begins

Authors note:i dont own primeval but if anyone wants to give me job on the team i wouldnt say no would you?

Oswold i wish i could contact you as you have brillaint ideas but your not a member of fanfiction i wish you were if youre joined to any club or youtube please let me know thankyou.x

Her eyelids were heavy as her body regained life she blinked frustratingly attempting to force the heavy lids open off her were sticky and dry making them sore as a flesh wound with salt poured into ceiling was a bright white blinding the pupils into a tiny almost cowering state in the centre of the crystal blue body ached more than being slung through an anomaly more than the heart ache of having to admit she was falling in love with Connor though he wouldnt again admit it after all those craned her neck to one side as her brain attempeted to figure out where she why was she here?,how did she get here? and how long had she been here?The room was of faire size all pastel colours-blue for the walls and pink for the floor yet bright white on the ceiling as yes thats what she wanted to see when she awoke a bright bed was centred against the far wall the night time city lanscape on the right hand side visible through the small the room was nice but wait..theres a man sitting on a green chair by the was fairly tall with jet black medium length hair and marron brown seemed familiar to her.

'Abby oh my god your awake' Connor announced with utter glee as a grin formed across his learnt over her hugging her tight with both arms pressing her against his body.

'Oww..Connor is that you?where am I?how'd I get here?what happened?when did I get here?' she spoke back the concerned tone came across .

But by now the young man had fleed out the door shouting a name as Abby saw the city at night with the stars lighting up the balck sky like tiny little fairy ached but even worse her stomach hurt as if as if someone had took a food grater and grated the inside of her stomach she was just so glad to be alive she never even thought about the baby the dazed state took over just lying there weak, and in pain.

'Ah Abby you're awake' a womans voice echoed throughout the entire room the woman was medium in height with chesnut brown hair but her faceal expression was so warm and welcoming.

'Oh hello' her voice was hoarse and raspy as the nurse and Connor looked onwards with concern.

'So Abby' the nurse continued 'how do you feel?

'Erm weak,in pain my stomach feels really raw will I be ok?

'Well you will recover but you're injuries Miss Maitland are quite extensive causing Connor to blush off hugging her so see wheres the chart?Oh there it is, well you have one broken wrist,three fractured toes,two fractured fingers,four broken ribs,several wounds around your body,deep gash in your head,your leg was cut open quite deep but we sorted it and stitched that up as well as the gash in your head and your body is extremly weak so you're on a drip well two actaully and a heart moniter to make sure your heart rate is normal but considering the crash you're remarkable healthy most people would of come off a lot worse you, you were quite lucky ,who knows how long you could have been missing if it wasn't for your boyfriends extensive search to find you're better you must thank him.' the nurse concluded before shuffling out the room and down the hall.

'Abby?Abby can you hear me?' Connors gentle voiced whispered to her

'I know the nurse thinks I'm your boyfriend but I'm not I don't know why she thinks it and you don't have to thank me it's ?Abby?'

She craned her neck away from the stars and back towards Connor his face half in shadow from the moonlight and smiled weakly at she spoke up her voice still just a mere croaky whisper and ever so tender

'Love you Con'.

'Yeah I love you... sorry but I'm gunna go home I'm really tired I'll see you tomorrow though ' Connor drew Abby into him and squeezed her tightly the attempt of reasuring that always worked-being hugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the flat Connor threw his lifeless body onto the sofa he was so exhausted, barely gathering the energy to turn on the tv he managed too but only just but, as if he was in the right situation to moan right now Abby was the one who had suffered not minutes past as Connors eyelids became heavy and deprived of sleep he so dreadfully desired when a loud thump came from the front door to which he jumped startled by the sudden loud noise.

'Come in' the voice echoed throughout the door creaked open then slammed shut vibrating the floor as a scent of womens perfume swept up the stairs it smelt of sweet scents like scents Caroline would use suddenly dawning on Connor who it was he'd allowed in.

'Shit if Abby ever finds out you are here she'd kill me what are you doing here?'

'Look I've been thinking we do get along really well and I grew quite used to you being around'

'Caroline what do you want?'

'Hey,I don't want anything well I want you but do you want me?Oh Connor don't tell me after four months you lost intrest in me just like that'

'Abby's went missing thats why I havnt been in touch'

'Oh my god what happened' she questionned allowing Connor to explain

'This guy really messed her about got her pregnant but she's crashed her car she's in hospital now but it's nothing me and the others can't deal with.'

'Connor please can we just go back out with each other?I really love you.'

She knew what she was doing Connor probably wasn't right in the head at this moment in time so he wouldn't ponder over the given question

'Well ok then I do still love you I haven't and never will lose interest in should know that by now I love you I'm like the plague I'll never leave'

'Ha ,well I like this particular plague that hangs round me then' Caroline replied with a cheeky smile upon her mischevious face

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby lay in her bed just dreaming up at the stars wondering where everything had gone so wrong-Micheal,the baby,the crash just kept playing over in head again and again but then,then there was Connor who made feel safe, who generaly cared for her which most other men in her life didn' eyes averted there gaze from the outside world to her stomach her tummy was flatter than before she knew something was wrong, the constant pain,the crash it was only a few months old but it had to of survived though hadn't it?A sleep state took her the body giving in to rest into dreams where she felt fine and safe. .............

Abby blinked open her eyes she felt better than yesterday but still eyes scanned the room to see Connor once again but, this time messing about on his PDA lester had given him.

'Oh Abby I never knew you were awake sorry I'm so late coming to visit there was an anomaly about twenty dodos came through all got stuck in a ball pool at the leisure centre.'

'Aww wish I could of been there what time is it I fell asleep just after you left'

'erm it's three thirty in the listen.. I've kind of got something to tell you'

Connors face dropped, his expression and tone changed to being serious which was really unlike him.

'Conn what is it?' her voice spoke now she'd gotten it back fully

'Well to be honest Abby you sort of well erm you have lost it I'm so so sorry Abby I really am but you will be okay because I'm going to look after you when you come out of hospital' his words came out rushed as he stared at the floor

'Oh.. Conn ..it's...it's okay I already kind of knew I had lost it I didn't think we'd both survive and won't I be ok when I come out of hospital aw God I'm not paralysed am I?

'No the nurse just thinks you would benefit from being helped out with things at home thats all'

'Oh I see you okay with that though Connor?'

'Hm yeah I'm fine with it just want you to get better being at the ARC without you is boring, Lester constantly kickes our arses because we don't know what to feed the animals but I figued it out so he apoligised to me but, not to Cutter so that kinda pissed him off but it was funny.

The next few months were hard for the entire team Lester was constantly kicking there arses for screwing up,Stephen was arguing with Cutter after taking Connors side,Cutter was become extremly irritated that Connor had latched himself onto him instead of Abby but seens how she was in hospital there was nothing he could do about it,and Connor well he was still irritating everyone around him and being a genious but ,he was quieter without Abby being around he was quite lonely just as well he was going out with Caroline he needed some female influence in his life and Jenny was just brutal towards him which he didn't very much enjoy. The rest of team visited her when they could but the more Connor saw Caroline the less he visited Abby sometimes he would go upto two days without visiting causing Abby to think she'd done something wrong until the saturday night when he finally came.

'Hiya how are you sorry I havn't visited in a few days been really busy'

'Aw thanks well sor-ree for crashing the car' she retorted back 'I never ment to be such a burden on you so, what have you been doing?'

'Nothing much of great importance just going to the ARC ,building a better anomaly detector well a handheld one and going to uni.

'And what else' Connor just sat there on the bed puzzled 'Connor,Stephen said you've been seeing some girl thats why you havn't come and you havn't been going to uni at all so don't lie' her tone was flat but enough to pierce right through him.

'Look Abby okay I admit it I have been seeing someone but you don't get along with her' his words rushed out before blushing. Abby immediatly knew who it was it was her 'Caroline' her tone surprised and infuriated 'she better not have been at the flat because I will l kill her if she has gone near Rex'

'No Abby I go to hers and your animals are fine I feed them all everyday but I hate feeding the snakes they creep me out big time they just swallow it hole and I call them greedy and they hiss'.

'Look Connor there saying they may let me out tomorrow because well I have been here for five months and I'm better now and I don't need looking after I just have to take it easy'

'Really aw mint that means I can have someone to mess about with again'

Connor said his goodbyes to Abby and headed over to the ARC to tell the good news.

'Abby's coming home tomorrow!' he shouted bursting throught the double doors scaring the hell out of everyone.

'Really so she'll be ok It's definite' Jenny exclaimed a broad smile across her face.

---------------------------------------------

Monday morning came and Abby was released from the hospital as Connor came in the new mini to pick her up.

'Right before we leave have you got everything?'

'Yes Connor for the last time I have got everything and wow this mini is really cute looking' she spoke with utter surprise in her tone

'Ah yeah the old one had to be written off it was in that bad of a state so the insurance company gave you a new one,you like it?

'Hell yeah I could get used to this in no time'

'Well you're still not allowed to drive for a month or so yet so just remember no crazy stunts yeah?'

'Fine ok but you can be my chauffeur' she reasoned with him

'What! I have to be you're taxi until you can drive well, if it keeps you out of danger then ok'

The drive home was short lived as there was no traffic on the roads as everyone was at work on a mini pulled to a stop at the side of the kirb the stiff doors forced open as both of them climbed out onto the path outside the flat Connor taking her hand in his after locking the mini as they headed towards the door the key cranked to the right releasing the tight lock as the the wooden door slipped open revealing a small rouge coloured entrance with black patterned metal spiral stairs in the far strided through the door pulling Abby after him as the door slammed shut with a swift kick off Abby's heel.

'Ahh Connor put me down you idiot' She screamed at the top of her voice he'd dropped the bags on the floor and picked her up bridal style carrying her up the stairs towards the sofa before gently placing her down.

'What the hell was that about?' she exclaimed half out of breath

'Well I was making sure you didn't get hurt so I carried you'

'What bridal style just don't do that in public people will think were married'

Connor slipped off to go have a shower whilst Abby watched tv but this time Connor never sung like usual he was thinking about what Abby has said to him _ Would It really be so bad if people thought me and Abby were married I certainly don' I shouldn't be thinking this my girlfriend is Caroline I love Abby but not love as in being in love with her I'm in love with Caroline arn't I?... or am I?...Yes definatly Abby...I mean Caroline..Caroline i love Caroline I love..aw God I don't know anymore._

He came out the bathroom fifteen minutes later with damp black strands of hair plastered to his face and the clean clothes he was wearing slightly crumpled after leaving them to hang up on the floor.

'Hi Con did you enjoy your show...like woah what happened to your hair its glued to your face'

'Its wet it feels horrible can I use your hair dryer'

'Did you just ask to borrow my hair dryer you normally just take it'

'erm yeah...'

The tv on in the background was all that could be heard in the flat as the pair stood looking at each other in surprise the moment was tense and awkward causing Rex to twitter breaking the silence.

'Right erm I better dry my hair quick' the voice echoed from the messaneen.

'You off somewhere' Abby quizzed him although she knew who it would be with where ever he went.

'Oh yeah me and Caroline are off out for the day ,going to see a movie later'

'You taking your key I'll probably be asleep when you get back'

'no worries I'm stopping at Carolines'

'Oh... I see'

five minutes on and Connor dashed past Abby down the stairs and out the front door slamming it shut after himself

'Well bye to you to Con' She whispered as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Yay i did it i wrote another chapter if people like this i typed up the next chapter coz i have my head of yr for science and she is a real bitch with homework

Press the green button you have the power R&R me R&R meeeee (in ghostly voice)


	6. He complicates it

**Chapter 6: He complicates it**

Authors note:I dont own primeval waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ok ill stop havin hissy fit now

'Oh my God that film was class wasn't it Connor'

'Hell yeah it was awsome he is sooo funny that man'

------------------------------

The quilt fitted round her body so snuggly it was thick and warm and deep red a head burrowed into the numerous matching coloured girl was young in features and small in stature, tears streaming down her face stinging the dry cracked skin as if salt was being poured into a wound the clear liquid passing over her nose and over her lips the saltyness her mind she knew it would get worse before it got better she knew that with more memory returning everyday she knew what happened she'd lost her unborn baby ,she couldn't even protect it so what kind of a mother would she be when it was born the thoughts questioned her guilt was so much to bare after everything that happened as yet another man walked out on eye lids became heavy and fat, dark tones appeared underneath her eyes as they drifted the pupils decreased in size the eye colour became soft and the sleep deprivation took her body into a almost dead hours slowly passed as she stirred in her dreams they were more like glorified nightmares than dreams as she tossed and turned this way and that.

'Aargh!!'help help!' it sounded like someone was being violently attacked outside or was it? Abby shot up in the bed shivering and crying only to find Connor kneeling on her bed his arms clasped either side of her shoulders to keep her steady.

'Arggh!get off me!' she wrestled him her nervousness showing in her voice.

'Abby! Abby!, look it's me it's Connor' he took her in his arms.

'Why,why you here your'e supposed to be at Carolines'

'I was I phoned your mobile to make sure you were okay but when you never answered after the fifth time I thought something was wrong so I came back only to find you screaming help in your sleep.'

'Oh..' drifted out, her voice gone ,she wanted to say something better but she was in too much shock to register what had gone on.

'So' he continued whilst flicking on the bedside lamp 'you want to tell me why you were screaming like that'.The student sat back down next to Abby who was still shivering and took her hands tightly into his.

'Wow someone's got sweaty hands there really wet it feels more like paint actually' His eyes gazed down at the pale hands in his when something red caught his eye when he suddenly cottoned on.

'Er Abby why are your hands covered in blood?Whats happened whilst I was gone' his tone panicked his voice anxious

'Nothing I fel..I fell asleep why?' it came out all tense and fragile even though she tried to hold back the tears she just couldn't it was all too much-Micheal,the crash,the baby,Connor.

'Connor's grip tightened as he pulled her hands under the light for a better look,blood was smeared across her hands and part of her fingernails were stained with dry blood whilst the palm contained fresh blood that was still trickling out bit by bit .He dabbed at the blood with a tissue trying to inspect the hands but more blood came it was from small rips in the flesh across the centre of her palm rather like the same shape as fingernails...

'Abby you did this in your nightmare'

'Did what?'.She sounded pretty clueless like she had no recolection of what had happened.

'Abby look at your hands there covered in blood you've doug you're nails inchs into the palms of your need to get you back to the hospital.'

'Connor no I don't want to' she looked terrified like a small child when told off.

'Come on it's okay Abby I'm with you your safe'

-------

Back at the hospital Abby was in a room on her own looking completly terrified whilst Connnor and the nurse spoke outside

'So Connor what exactly happened?'

'Well this has been going on for about a week she wakes up screeming and crying shouting for help

'So nightmares then basically' she snapped back her tone short to the point

'Yeah but thats not it they seem so real as if she is actually being physically attacked you've seen what injury she did herself there must be something you can do?'

'We''ll run a few tests then your free to take her home unless you'd prefer she stayed here'

'Er no I'll take her home she'll be ok wih me'

They ran every test possible blood sample,brain scan everything possible until they found there answer.

Mr Temple? the nurse called causing Connor to shoot up out of his slouched position

'It appears Miss Maitland is in severe denial'

'Really why?'

'Well just all the things thats happened over the course of the last few months that you told us about has built up and basically the only way her body can cope with it is by sorting it out in her dreams but her grip from reality is slipping are letting Miss Maitland home on the count that you make sure she takes these' she stated handing Connor a pack of tablets

'Okay thankyou for making sure she is ok.'

Connor shuffled after the nurse his feet not lifting from the ground once all the way along the corridor into Abby's sat there staring down at the floor tears in her eyes they were dead they showed no hope no happiness and Connor was the only one in this world who knew about what was going eyes met as his hand reached over to hers-a reality grip something grounded that she could hold onto forever until she was ready to let go.

'Come on Abs it's ok now' he whipsered leading the way out of the hospital his arm clenched tightly round hers.

The tyres screeched against the slippy tarmac grinding to a halt ,everything was wet the rain had pelted down for the entire drive home ,the day turned into night, the sky dark, lightning rumbling far-away the occassional flash seen causing them to car doors swung open as they sprinted cautiously towards the front door letting themselves in and Conor swiftly legging it back to lock up the mini before rushing back in the flat. The day grew more fierce the thunder now straight overhead as the rain spat against the windows and flashes lighting up the entire room as Abby drew herself closer into Connor as they sat snuggled together on the sofa there eyes locked for seconds before Connor made his move ......there lips entwined Connor pulling Abby up the stairs towards her bedroom their lips not parting once..

------------------

The morning sun rose shining on through the drapes up at the bay window as Connor squinted his eyes open scanning for the bedside, ten fifteen the purple L.E.D.'s read out causing Connor to crash back into reality,he recongnised this bedroom and it certanly wasn't Carolines or his. Shit. It was Abby's ,what the hell was he doing here, then it hit him again he'd seduced her and Caroline would kill him if she ever found out but then something disturbed his thoughts, something warm and tender yet so soft and snuggly,it was Abby waking up.

'Hi she said sleeply then it hit her too 'Oh my god Connor'

'Abby I know I'm so sorry'

'What the hell happened?.. oh wait, yeah' as the relisation dawned on her 'we slept together' her voice muffled as she snuggled into him more

'Abby I have to go Caroline will kill me if she finds out Abby I'm so sorry I mean it I really am last night was just..just a mistake'

He looked Abby in the eye as he got dressed causing her face to drop she looked so horrified and upset

'But Connor...I thought..I thought you were in love with me.'

'Abby I am or I was or I don't know but I'm with Caroline now and it's not fair on her exactly is it? me just going off then sleeping with my best mate but obviously were not even that anymore.

'Why not?'

'Abby we can't be best mates we slept together for crying out loud'

Then in seconds he was gone,the front door slamming shut behind him leaving a heart broken Abby in bed alone,confused and upset.

'Oh Rex ,I've been so stupid how could I actually think Connor wanted me over Caroline, I'm a mess he doesn't want me ,he wants a girl who knows what she wants, and I'm certanly not that type of girl,how could I have fell for him I mean it's Connor, were best mates but now I just can't believe him if Caroline wasn't in the picture he would of still been here or would he? I think its safe to say I've lost him for good too.


	7. Chapter 7

Author note:Yes as we all may of figured I still don't own primeval there must be a way though.I own Abby's friends that are mentioned and I'm gunna say it now if you feel my story is horrible don't read it just stop but i promise it not bad xxlike scaring bad if u find it offensive which hopefully u wont just contact me but dont be nasty yeahxx

BEEP! BEEP!

'Cutter anomaly' Connor shouted

'Where is it I hope its not too far' Cutter replied sprinting over to the detector

'No it's..it's in London countryside I never even knew London had country side'

'You know Connor for a clever lad you're surprisingly thick get your coats were out of here for the next few hours'.

Connor,Stephen,Abby and Caroline followed in Cutters hurried footsteps towards the entrance of the ARC heading for there SUV Lester had given them

Four doors slammed and a engine roared as the SUV started up under Cutters presence as Stephen sat in the passenger seat with Abby,Connor and Caroline in the vehicle went smoothly round all given roads it crossed until they reached the outskirts or London.

'Shit has anyone got any money bloody congestion charge to get out of London'

'Here' Stephen said as he fished in his pocket before coming out with three pound coins

'Thanks oh and nobody back thee become too stressed will you were only trying to save the world once again' Cutter exclaimed sarcastically

With the money paid the journey continued they'd been driving for about an hour now so Cutter went faster goining into fifth gear when suddenly someones phone went off.

'Hello?,oh hi Michelle, me?I'm okay how about you?good good' it was Abby on the phone to one of her friends as the car went ghostly quiet like they were evesdropping but right next to her as she continued her conversation.

'What tonight? erm well I'm at work right now but I should be back by seven fingers do you fancy going like?...Oh really well theres that new club that opened up down Henley street.... yeah the underground one Marissa said it was brilliant best night out she'd ever had yes I know she woke up with three men in her bed but still were not like that Michelle we wouldn't let men get us drunk we can do that ourselves...well obviously I'm not taking the car if were going to drink am I we'll just order a taxi then for about say two?but make sure you say two in the morning because that taxi rank gets confused and if we don't need it just cancel it'....

The car went quiet again fora minute or so before Abby piped up again

'No,I am so not going on the pull thats you all over not me I know when I was younger I was like that but not now not after him...So who else is coming just the usual so Jenny,Marissa,Emma,Lauren,Chelsea,me,you,Alex,Summer,Hope and Louise?...Right I shall see you at seven then bye love you' her voicedrifted off as she ended the call.

'Abby your going out drinking again you have been going out every night this week' Stephen protested

'So what I don't say out when you go anywhere besides it's not like I end up out my head or anything I mean yeah I get drunk but by the time I get up I'm ok' she retorted back

'You two shut up' Cutter shouted 'look theres the anomaly'.

The SUV stopped dead Cutter turned off the ignition as they unbuckeled themselves and stepped out the car Connor choosing to get out of Caroline's side.

'Right' Cutter interupted again 'Me,Stephen and Abby get the guns as were experienced you two come with me and Stephen,Abby have a look around the area for anything supicious'.

They went off in there different directions Abby one way the other four the opposite way as Abby let her thoughts wander her mind now she was alone

_'Do I really want to go out or is it so I'll get so drunk I'll forget I'm pregnant or maybe if I drink enouh it will kill the baby so I don't have to think about it why did I sleep with him.I would never have his baby.I hate him and I hate stupid Caroline he runs after her like a puppy then Stepehn always has a go at me and Jenny and new boss at the zoo has fell out with me because I thought my opinion may of helped but clearly not even my parents aren't talking to me at the minute because I told them I was pregnant so they automaticallt thinkI had a one night stand even after I told then Connor was the dad they still didn't beleive me.I wish If I had one wish it would be so I could end it all'_

'Boo' Cutter shouted creeping up behind her making her jump and crash land into reality.

'You okay Abby you look a bit upset'

'What?,oh erm yeah I'm fine' Abby hesitantly answered

'Abby are you sure Stephen says you have been going out drinking with your mates every night this week and Connor hasn't spoken to you once today whats going on?'

'No I havn't.I've been out but not drinking and Connor and me never speak anymore'

'Caroline?'

'Yeah I guess so,your'e the one person right now who isn't pissed off with me or having a go'

'Look,Abby everything in life needs time if you don't want to be here you can go home if you like Jenny's driving your car down now because the soldiers left her behind and Lester is at a meeting so'

'Yeah I think I'd much rather be at home than here' she lied

'Oh speak of the devil here she is right give me the gun go on get your self home text me to let me know that you got home safley yeah?'

'Yeah bye Cutter' she said handing him the gun back and heading for her car

'Oh hi Abby heard your'e going back up home' Jenny greeted

'Oh yeah'

'Get better soon'

'I'm not i'll' Abby snapped back as she got in the car slamming the door shut and speeding off.

'Cutter what the hell is up with that girl'

'Jenny leave her she seems to be having trouble with things in her life at the minute so I let her go home and Connor hasn't even bloody noticed that she's gone he's too involved in Caroline.I just can't beleive that Lester allowed Caroline on the team she practically begged but now we've lost the one person on this team we actually needed.

---------------------------------

Abby sped round the corners in the open country side not caring where she was going she wasn't sure she'd ever go back home or see Rex or Connor ever again but maybe it was a good thing?.There was cliffs up ahead extremly high ones that overlooked the water which was at least fifty foot below causing Abby to stop the car a wide grin appeared on her face as she started to ascend up the was it she really had lost it she was going to belongings in the car, she had nothing with her but the clothes on her was now at the top overlooking the edge peering down below her this was it .

'I love you Connor with all my heart but this is it that last act has finished me I can't do this anymore I love you'.I'll see you again one day babe.

And that was it she jumped there was no way she could of survived or could she?

--------------------------------

'Damn she should of been home by now she was supposed to call or text me to let me know she was safe' Cuter shouted anger portraying his voice

'Cutter who are you on about?'.It was Connor he'd come to see the professor after hearing him souting and swearing

'Abby,okay I sent her home' he snapped at the student

'You sent her home why is she okay?proffessor whats going on?' he questioned hes face mortified

'Look evrything in her life is as bad as it can get right now and you havn't even spoke to her all day you havn't even noticed her once she's been gone two bloody hours Connor and you only just noticed she was freeking gone how the hell did you not notice!? Cutter screemed at Connor belittling him

Connor suddenly threw himself to the floor as he began to get a guilty look spread over his face

'It's my fault she's like this now I messed with her head I shouldn't of I know but I did and I regret it' he muttered his eyes not shifting from the grass once

'Connor is there something you would like to tell me'

'Not really but I have no choice...About five months ago I kind of sort of slept with Abby then I left her saying if Caroline ever found out she kill turned round and said I thought you loved me to which I replied I did'

Suddenly Stephen walked over 'Wow this is the most boring anomaly site I've ever been to like wow Connor you look pretty miserable.I know mate I'm not happy at how fat Abby's become around her stomach either but she's still beautiful...causing Cutter to interupt

'Wait did you just say she looked fat?

'Yes why'

'Connor how many months ago did you sleep with Abby?

'five' he muttered once again

'Wait Connor you slept with Abby and Cutter you knew... wait Caroline doesn't know does she?

'Nope' Cutter replied before continuing 'Connor theres no chance you could of got her pregnant could you'

'yes it's possible' he sighed still slouched on the grass

The three of them sat there gazing at the grass trying to think where she was whilst Caroline guarded the 'd been sat this way for about twenty minutes before Cutter interupted

'Hang on think about this' as he began to explain his theory 'Connor slept with Abby she becomes pregnant she doesn't tell anyone but starts going out drinking alot more if you drink alot the baby will be killed,she is extremly miserable all the time now Connor you left her to go back to Caroline which must of crushed her then Jenny and Lester go off it with her her boss at the zoo has fell out with her,Stephen you keep having a go at her and her parents won't talk to her but she didn't say wait Connor you really have messed with her head she said to you I thought you loved me to which you replied I thats whats sent her over the edge'

Cutter stormed off as he made a phone call on his mobile leaving Stephen with Connor.

'Connor you told Abby you did love her?Do you not love her anymore?' he glanced at Conor his tone hushed as if he were trying to undertsand

'Stephen of course I love her I always have but I can't be with her I'm with Caroline'

'Well end it' Stephen answered blankly

'Theres no point me and Abby havn't spoke in months I live with Caroline now Abby said she was fine with it.

'Connor you idiot if she says she's fine of course she's have always been there anbd then one day you've gone of course you have messed with her head'.

Er guys Abby's gone no-ones seen her and her parents checked her house she's not there either' Cutter announced throwing his mobile into the SUV.

Connor threw himself to the floor fully as sobs escaped him

'Stephen,Caroline lets go the anomalies closed come on you too Connor' some of the SAS soldiers ar staying behind just incase'

Cutter climbed back into the SUV once more this time one of them was missing even though jenny had took her place in the in the front of the car and Stephen,Jenny and Connor in the back.

'Thats it I've really done it havn't I.I messed her around that much she's gone she's missing' Connor sobbed throughout his tears

'Connor mate listen she'll come back Abby's a fighter right Cutter?

'Right Stephen'

The car was silent the journey home Cutter had been driving for about an hour until a loud noise made evryone jump'

'Oi you've got a phone call' the noise sounded as it came from the mobile was Cutters phone going off.

'Damn it' was all that came from Cutter as he fished in the little compartment attempting to reach it,grabbing hold he positioned it between his shoulder and face.

'Hello?Lester hi..please tell me you're joking no it can't be..yes I did...but..no it can't be ok i'll get there as soon as I can I'm on the way back now I've been driving about an hour so shouldn't be too long bye' he said hanging up and pulling the SUV to a stop.

'Nick what is it?' Jenny's voice soothed

'Erm someone reported a blue,fairly new mini cooper, found stranded not far from here the number plate appears to match Abby's but Lester isn't too sure Connor you're the only one who knows what the number plate is so we have to check it'

'Wheres the location' jenny demanded back

'About twenty miles from here apparently its parked at the bottom of a cliff so guys it may not be good news

'No it's not fair it was my fault not hers now she's dead along with the baby why why now she never deserved it her life was normal then I came into the equation and mucked it all up' Connor bellowed through more tears

'Look Connor she's ok just because her car was near a cliff that means nothing and if anything you turned her world upside down you were always making her smile and laugh not to mention you risked your own life and saved hers from those mer's' Stephen said attempting to make him see the lighter side of things

The SUV's engine roared with power as once more they set off through the country lanes all that could be heard was the occasional sob or sniff that came from the student in the joureny seemed to go on forever then just over the horizon to one side cliffs began to appear one by one stretching as far as the eye could see as Cutter put the Suv back into fifth eagerness taking over him more than anyone.

-----

The vehicle stopped sudden like a rock hitting a wall casuing everyone to jerk as the five distressed people exited the car in a hurry

'Lester whats going on Jenny's panicking tone shouted to him as Stephen and Cutter followed in her wake Connor lagging behind as he looked down at his mobile lit up the screen a blinding white light as a text showed up saying 'from Abby' but how it had been cleared that the contents of her stuff was found inside the car,his thumb weight shifted over the select button opening the text as he began to read it-

_'Babe Connor where do I start,lets face it were both in love with each other I love you always have,always will but over the last few months life for me has become increasingly hard you admitting you did love me made it harder but everything combined just became too much I couldn't take it so do me a favour fall in love and live happily ever after and i'll see you again one day yeah?I love you Connor baby I love you so much xxxxxx should I really be doing this? if you really know me would I?_

Connor flipped the phone shut making sure no one saw the text as he crept over to the mini pulling the door open and peering inside at the contents make-up,keys,headphones,chocolate,cd's but no mobile so surely that would mean..it would if he had just recieved it surely she must be alive somewhere right?

'Connor on behalf of everyone I sincerly apologise for your loss were doing everything we can to find Abby' Lester spoke ,his words sincere you could tell he meant it.

They all left the scene not fifteen minutes later Abby's car taken by forensics for closer examination Connor not uttering a word the entire time or cry for that matter casuing Jenny some consern.

'Guys I think Connor may have gone into denial if he gets worse or any signs of something not right about him he'll need therapy he's been through some bad things today' she whispered to Cutter and he wasn't in denial because he knew Abby was alive out there somewhere because she was a fighter and she wouldn't kill an innocent baby if there was one that drive home was long and miserable the rain setting down hard against the glass as Connor sat with his legs against his chest looking down at his phone in privacy he began texting making sure no one would notice not that Stephen or Caroline would as they had long since fallen asleep.

_Abby is this you who text me please say it is and please be don't do this and yes I do love you if I find you or you come back I will leave Caroline so I can be with you because that night did mean something all those months ago it wasn't a mistake I was so stupid saying I did love with you I so wanted to stay with youplease please be okay I know you and you're intelligent you would never jump just let me know you're okay I'd give anything in this world to see you again I'd quite the ARC and university I'd leave everything behind if I had too just to see you I don't care about any other girl in my life I care about you please Abs I'm beggin ya don't go I love you I always have and always xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_please review all ideas welcome xxkatexx_


	8. one girl to love one girl he ruins

Author Note:yes i dont own primeval seens hows im not even old enough to have a job it may be tad hard.I don't own ghostbuster either

The mobile vibrated against the dry rocks causing them to crack slightly as a hand reached over and grasped the mobile putting pressure onto the button to read the text that had just come through.....

That text made her heart sink, crack in two then smash into a thousand tiny glittering was text was from eye sight became blurry as the tears began rolling, burying her head into her chest as she sat alone huddled up like a terrified hedgehog crying her heart out over the boy she sleeve was scratchy against her skin as it wiped away the tears making her face hesitantly looked at the phone lying on the ground but within seconds picking it back up to text him needed him, she had to tell him she was ok ,on one condition that he let no one else know she was alive.

_'Connor it's me Abby whatever you do don't show these texts to anyone because they'll no I'm alive and come looking for me by tracking my mobile.I'm going away for a_ _while to stay with my mate Connor don't come after me because you don't know where to look and you may be followed by Stephen or someone.I love you xxxx'_

----------

Connor sat still hunched in the back of the SUV on his own as the others had gone into a little service station for something to eat and to stretch there legs. From where he was sitting he could just say see them sitting down tucking into something tasty when his mobile went off lighting up his hands shouting the ghostbusters theme song causing him to alertedly look at his phone._'from Abby read now?' _the phone said as he opened the message reading the words aloud one by finished reading, his voice stopping dead as the thoughts pieced themselves together in his head _'if Abby's alone and I'm alone that means I can phone her'_

His fingers punched hurriedly at the buttons selecting address book, then Abby before pressing the green phone and putting it to his ear but the side that couldn't be seen from the service station as so the others wouldn't see as it began to ring.

'Please Abs pick up' he muttered

--------

Once again her phone went off this time causing her to phone flashed on and off repeatedly showing _Connor_ in big block thumb shadowed over the answer button as the weight registered starting the call her voice croaky and weak off crying.

'Hello?'

'Hello?' the voice answered back

'Are you alone?' the female voice accused

'Yes we stopped off they've all gone inside some place to get something to eat I'm in the thinks you're missing'

'Well don't tell them Connor'

'I won't , where are you staying?, tell me the address so I can see you, please Abs I want to see you' he pleaded

'Fine but, Connor make sure you arn't followed I can meet you in a week time hopefully'

'Fine by are you now'.....

there was an awkward pause for a minute or so before Connor spoke again

'Abby,I love you,I can't wait to see you'

I'm on some deserted beach near those cliffs its not to far from my mates house. I love you' she whispered back

'Shit Abby there coming I'll talk to you later please stay safe for me yeah?...

He smiled before whispering I love you'

Bye,I love you aswell'

--------

**Abby's POV**

_'It's been a week now since I left I'm staying with my mate though she don't really know exactly why I'm here although she does know I'm pregnant even know they she stil hasn't put two and two together and worked out who it's dad.I can't believe everything that's happening.I know I've messed up and took this way too far than ever intended but he's coming,Connor so I know everything will be okay .I'm scared of how he will react and no one can find out I'm alive otherwise me and Connor,we never stand a chance of being together properly and I love him so much._

-------

The week had virtually vanished into thin air it gone so fast the teams priority was finding Abby even though Connor knew she was ok as he continued to lie to their faces about it.

'Bye Connor are you sure you're okay?' Jenny questioned

'Jenny look!' He snapped 'I don't need anything I just want to be left alone okay?' his tone silenced the car and his facial expression disgusted with the people inside glared at Jenny and Caroline as he got out the SUV slamming the door so hard it shook the vehicle a little

.She had been missing a week but one person always stayed at the ARC just incase whilst the other four went in search of her but this time Stephen stayed at the ARC allowing Jenny,Cutter,Caroline and Connor to go out but darkness took over calling off the search.

Slamming the front door of the flat making sure to lock it he pulled his phone out and began punching in a number holding it upto his ear as the tone started ringing on and off....

'I'm coming I'll meet you in an hour love you' his tone deep and almost hidden as if he didn't want to be line went dead as he hung up shoving the phone into his pocket making his way for the through his draws he packed a few things before bundling them into a small rucksack making his way for the front door once more. _'who knows it may be the last time I'm ever round here'_ he thought to himself opening the mini door and lowering himself in.

---

The car came to a halt ,the place desolate and quiet no people, no actual roads or signposts just greenary and pitch black surroundings that led up a hill to a mansion like lights were of few dotted around the area ,the light given off dim as if to set the scene but under one light stood a shadow it had no face no eyes just a black blinked voilently in disbalief trying to shrug it off casting his eyes over to the very same spot but it was gone _thank God_ he thought to his mind didn't stop there as it heard footsteps they became louder more graduate his heart thumping fast in his chest _'oh my God i'm going to get murdered' _was the last thing that ran through his mind,racing before a hand placed itself ever so gently over the mans shoulder.

'Hey Connor' a voice half whispered

He turned around as the hand flopped from his shoulder back to its origional resting place.

'Abs it's you you're okay... you're okay..?' a grin acompanied these words out of his mouth as he embraced her hugging as tight as his arms would allow.

'Yeah I'm okay I couldn't jump there was no point I mean everyone gets bad pionts in their lives right?,and besides I'm going to become a mum in four months time.I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand aand now I don't know what to do'

'So you are..erm you know then' his hand waving at her stomach up and down again his eyes darting matching the motion.

'Yeah I am'......the tension had mounted in serious levels by now it was so awkward they couldn't even make eye contact before Connor set it all loose

'So I take it I'm daddy then? he witted

'Er yeah it's okay Connor you don't have to be,not...not if you don't want too'

'Well I have to be don't I ,I got you into this mess'

'Mess how can you say that' Her tone bitter

'You know what I mean Abby I did this too you I can't exactly pretend it never happened but, please ,please come home everyones worried please' he begged he moved closer to her their foreheads touching as he begged her to make everything ok again

'Con don't do this to me not again' she pleaded as their lips brushed with one anothers Abby pushing Connor away.

'Abby come on what are you playing at look if I take you to your mates house will you get your stuff and come home? he snapped causing her to jump.

The light above them began to flicker there eyes locked with one another could this really work if she came back or would it be like a raptor and a dog in the same room?

'Fine but you have to tell everyone I'm coming back and that you knew I wasn't dead'

'What Lester would kill me not to mention Cutter and everyone else no I'm not telling them that Abby what would be the point eh?...Well? Connor had snapped his fuse blown short taking it out on the person closest to him which unfortunatly for her was Abby.

'Abby just get into the car okay and we'll go home'

'Fine' her voice echoed as the car door slammed followed by another slam when Connor got were acting like huffy teenagers all over again.

-------------------------

The time passed quickly once more as it had been just over a month since Abby had come home and since then her life couldn't be couldn't work or have fun or drive and Connor would not leave her be even though he still saw Caroline unbeknown to entire team were at the ARC when the arguement broke doors to the centre of the ARC slammed open causing everyone to jump and avert their eyes in the direction of the noise when the shouting match begun.

'Connor get lost I'm okay' she raged

'Well sor-ree stupid idiot' he drifted off

'What?.. what was that... eh?' she bit back

'I called you a idiot what you going to do about it eh?.. well?

'Why are being like this for?You pursaude me to come home then you hate me for it is that it?'

'No it's not that Abby' He whispered as he pulled her close to his eyes in the room stalked and peirce right through the pair stood centred in the room.

'Look Abby we'll talk later okay?' he hushed

'No I want to talk voice erupted pushing him away.

'You say you love me get me to come back but the second the very second I'm back it's like nothing fucking happened' she screamed pointing her finger voilently towards Connor.

'Abby shut want to know huh?You want to fucking know why were like this because I'm not in love with you I'm in love with Caroline I'm still her boyfriend not yours and I don't want to be a fucking dad either you stupid cow, so get it in your head theres no me and you not any more.I thought I wanted you but once you were back them feelings went okay. I don't fancy you any more and besides your huge ,big ,bigger than a house why would I fancy you theres nothing cute or nice or sexy about you anymore you've changed your'e not the Abby I knew and loved so do me a favour Abs yeah and piss off and when that kids born make sure I have nothing to do with it' he screamed,eyes narrowed stunning Abby into silence, hands clutched around her bump as she backed away half turning as she made a run for the double doors all eyes still focused on piercing through Connor like a knife.

'Connor what the hell was that for..' Cutter bellowed as Caroline interupted him

'Silly girl deserved it didn't she Connor thinking she would just come back and you would sweep her off her feet and be a father to that baby if anything that child has already been screwed up having Abby as a mother'. she pronounced smirking

'Right Caroline get lost your off the team' Cutter remarked through gritted teeth 'and' he continued 'talk about Abby like that once more and I'll see you never set foot into the ARC again do you hear me?'

'Yes sorry Cutter' the sarcasm broke through

-------

Outside Captain Ryan paced up the concrete stairs that led to the ARC when he saw a familiar face sat on the back wall round the side of the building.

'Abby is that you' he questionned

She never looked up never so much as even registered what he'd said so he knew something must be wrong,placing his gun back into the holster round his waist he treaded towards the figure to see if it really was her.

'Abby what's going on' he muttered just loud enough for both to hear.

He'd known Abby longer than anyone actually 'd briefly dated when they were sixteen but broke up the night after he had taken her to the prom and had never really seen eye to eye since until now.

'Nothing just.. Connor he said some things to me' she winced her body tensing up

'That bastard I'm sick of him messing you around'

'Daniel just leave it theres nothing you could do' she sighed

'ha you havn't called me by my first name in a while' he chuckled

'Yeah I know seems just yesterday we were together you stood in your suite all dressed up'

'Pity we broke up Abs we'd of made quite the team you and me' he spoke remonising about the past

'Well I'm pregnant so I doubt you want to go out with me now'

'Try me so what if your'e pregnant that doesn't change anything apart from the fact you have a bump, your'e still the same girl I've always known' he convinced,but he was the same caring Daniel Ryan he'd always been the only difference now is that he was Captain Daniel Ryan.

'Come with me Abby' he spoke up as he grasped her hand into his heading for the door

'No I don't want to go back in there he's there' she refused pulling harshly against his grasp

'Don't worry I'm taking you to my room no one will see you there yeah'

He pulled her along the various corridors in the ARC before reaching his door as he paused unlocking it walking into the room, Abby closing it behind her as she slammed the door causing it to click.

'So whats happened Abigail?' he inquisited perching on a desk resting his legs on a plastic chair.

'Connor just said he refuses be a part of my life he doesn't like me and he wants nothing to do with this baby when its born'

'Oh.. I Abby your pretty strong you don't need a man to bring up a baby I mean you have always got your friends and family'

'Yeah suppose you're right I can't just cry every time Connor and Caroline have a go or try and upset me because thats what they want..I think'

'Abby' he announced staring at the floor 'I don't think it's Connor who hates you it sounds like Caroline but she is using him to get to you.I bet deep down he is really unhappy with what he's doing'

'Yeah but he's changed he isn't the same Connor I knew since Caroline came into the picture everything about him has changed he has become more voilent,aggressive,short tempured'

'Yeah because his and Carolines realtionship is probably on the rocks every time I see them there fighting'

' ..Anyway Daniel or should I say Captain Ryan thankyou I'll see you later I'm going to go back to my mates now

'For how long Abby?'

'Um I was thinking of staying till the baby was born we have done a couple of the spare rooms up for me and the baby the nursery is beautiful' she exclaimed as she smiled walking out of the room.

Abby dragged through the corridors as once more she was back out in the open the sun beating down hard on the ground and in the distance the heat could be seen rising off the tarmaced roads making her way to the mini cooper that was ever so stylishly parked at the side of the road.(she got the car back by the way)

-----

AND CLIFFHANGER well it nt really but come on if i get 3 reveiws ill add the next chapter seens i wrote this n i have coursework n exams im quite chuffed oh yeah hope u understood nt just mail me :)


	9. love tug

The mini sped down the motarway switching throughout lanes as she weaved in and out of traffic before screeching to a swift halt along with the other three cars behind her as they collided ,merging with each other.

......

......

'Are you okay miss' a voice whispered

'miss?'

'Huh?what happened ahh oww oh that really hurts' Abby whined

'Miss' the paramedic stated 'miss whats your name and how many months pregnant are you' she said noticing the bump on her

'Er my names Abby Maitland, er about eight months and..oww ahh that really hurts'

'Okay Abby I think the crash has caused you to go into an early labour so were going to take you to hospital okay sweetheart come on take my hand it's okay the entire motarway has been shut off the crash was that big you're not the only one to be hurt there was about fifty others'

Stumbling across the deserted road holding tightly to the paramedic she climbed into the ambulance as the doors slammed shut as it disappeared over the horizon

-------

'Cutter!' Lester summoned 'anomaly, and I don't care what has gone on today Caroline goes with you we need as many people as possible on this mission the anomaly is on the m11.

'Take it no one would of noticed it then,you know motor way, braud daylight' he sarcastically scoffed back

'No it was already closed off absoloute chaos following a pile up over fifty people were hurt so Jenny will already be there taking control of the situation on hand'

'fair enough' he reasoned turning round his back towards Lesters' you three, get your coats were going dino hunting' He exclaimed smashing open the swinging doors,the four of them walking in a line their footsteps insync.

-------

Abby had arrived at the hospital over three hours ago and been in labour ever since.

'Okay Abby sweetheart I need you to push okay' the midwife pursuaded her tone sweet and quiet

'I can't.. I can't it hurts please make the pain stop' she pleaded

'Abby I know you're in agony and you've had a trauma but I need you to push otherwise this baby is being put in danger'

The tears swiftly swept down her face as she began to relise how serious this actually was

'Abby on the count of three can you push for me?'

'yeah' she whispered nodding her head

'okay one,two,three'

......

'Abby?Abby?she's unconscience,Dr Elliot?' her head peered round the door shouting 'I need you in here something has happened to Miss Maitland urgently!

-------

'Holy crap what a mess I thought traffic was a trauma on the m11' Connor stated

'Haa pity Abby wasn't in it' Caroline sneered but unbeknown to her she actually was.

'Caroline one more peep out of you and I'll.. Cutter was cut off in mid sentence

'Proffessor' Jenny exclaimed 'Turns out some foreign truck driver thought he could reverse down a motor way without wrecking havoc, he then lost control of the trailor and it toppled over across the entire innocent people have lost their lives and over fifty have been injured .I got everyone off the scene ,I've been in contact with the police and had them divert any traffic, the digital destination boards have messages stating that this section of the motor way is closed but, I can't move the cars as there part of the scene and they need to all be God the anomaly opened up over the other side where theres no wreckage.'

'Has anything come through Jenny' he said proceeding towards the glittering shards of light ,gun in hand.

'No nothing the special forces teams are sitting on standby just incase you need them'

The group sat towards the far side of the anomaly Connor in the centre tracking the anomaly through his laptop

'Proffessor the anomaly isn't showing any signs of weakening the magnetic field is staying the same' the student spoke staring eagled eyed at the anomaly

'Well just keep tracking 're not leaving until it closes' he said, scottish accent breaking through.

The hours drifted past, horizon came the sun set and with that the winds grew chilling the night air as they sat there like gargoyles not uttering a night past as a new horizon came the sun rose to the occasion lighting the town below them as something caught Stephens eye.

'Cutter does that mini look familiar to you'

'Which one there's two'

'The blue one'

'Hmm sort of I guess.

he dismissed the thought for a few seconds watching Stephen examine the it dawned on him his eyes widened staring at the mini.

'Oh no,no no no wait it can't be Stephen can you see the number plate' he panicked sprinting over to the wreckage where Stephen stood

'Yeah it looks like a private one'

'What's it say'

'I don't know but it is private it has a different layout well from what I can make out.I can see two letters an _'a' _and a _'b'_

'It's Abby's, shit we should have known earlier we've all walked past here at least a dozen times ,shit why didn't anyone ! I need you to phone the closest hospital and you need to ask if Abby is there and if she's okay'

'Abby but..' Jenny exclaimed

'That blue mini it's Abby's and you know..

'She's pregnant' Stephen added

'Okay I'll find out' she reasurred before talking into the bluetooth headset she was wearing strutting off.

'Connor,Caroline, Abby's car is in the wreckage so theres every possiblity she could be now you got your wish Caroline.'

'spiteful cow' he muttered storming off back towards Stephen.

'They say anything Cutter?'

'Not one word Stephen it's as if Connor doesn't even care about Abby anymore he's totally changed ,it's Abby I feel sorry for everyone is turning her backs on her even Connor has and it's partly his fault she's just kids they don't know what they want but Connor's thrown Abby in at the deep end and left her to get on with it 't get me started on Caroline that girl is a problem on her own'

'They both need to figure it out themselves Nick it could take a situation as bad as this for them to all relise how they actually feel instead of denying it. Jenny walked over to them and stopped looking extremly calm as per normal and began to speak

'I've located Abby she is okay however, she went into labour yesterday so roughly about fifteen hours she's been in labour but she's extremly ill somehing happened whilst she was in labour that's why it took so long and she passed out twice,so we have to go see her.I think we should go first see what went on then let connor go that'll hit him hard especially when he sees his own flesh and blood lying there by Abby'

'Oh and that'll make connor shoot back down to planet earth and act like an adult about his relationship with Abby' Cutter summarised cottoning on to jenny's plan

'Okay right Connor,Caroline stay here and phone us if anything happens we'll be back in an hour or so bye' Stephen called as they headed for the pickup,slamming the doors behind them.

'But..but proffessor where are you going?' the student bellowed as the pickup sped off leaving a wake of dust behind them.

'Connor face it theyv'e gone to see your darling ex to make sure she's not are they so protective over her for crying out loud she's twenty three ,she can take care of herself.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Connor sweety you clearly have no sense about listening on peoples private conversations thats why I listened to Jenny when she was talking into the headset'

'And?'

'It appears that Abby has gone somewhere not far from hear'

'Is that all you got from listening to an entire conversation?'

'well yeah I'd like to see you do better'

'Actually I I would need to do is get a bluetooth device plug it into my laptop and hack Jenny's bluetooth headset and I could listen to every word said. I could even record it'

'Whats the point no one cares anyway she's just some girl who has made the wrong decisions in life and is learning the hard I tought you how to put your foot down with her Connor you should be thanking me either that or I could just leave you if thats what youreally wanted'

'No' he sharply bit back 'Look I know you hate Abby but why are you forcing me to be like this to her what's the point she could be in danger what happens if she dies Caroline is that what you want I should never of let you talk me into hating her, so what if it took her months to relise how she felt about me the piont is she loves me and I loved her'

'Fine but Connor who would you rather have her or me?'

'erm'

'well Connor I'm waiting'

....

'you'

damn straight and you are not going near that baby' she demanded shooting him an icy cold look

'Fine then I won't but Caroline you have to understand I love you but I'm still a major part of Abby's life we live together okay?'

'Okay but, I think she depends on everyone around her too much.I just think you'd be better off cutting Abby and that thing out of your life that girl is bad news'

'Caroline that thing is a defensless baby just leave it okay were just going to sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet'

------

They rushed through reception pacing quickly as they made for the stairs they knew if Abby was ill it must be sea blue door brushed against the three of them as they had made their way to Abby's ward being quiet as they could but the place was empty.

'This is the fourteenth floor isn't it?' Jenny remarked

'yeah I know it's quiet there's no one aroun'.. oh no wait theres a ? nurse? Cutter whisper-shouted

'Oh hello there can I help you?' the nurse asked in a friendly mannor as she shuffled towards them

'Were looking for Abby..Abby Maitland' Jenny interupted before either of the men could utter a word.

'Ah yes Abby I'm afraid Abby isn't too well at the moment but she will get better in time the baby has been born already ,happened this morning but the wards became full so we moved her up here so we could moniter her progress properly and she's safe up here too'.

The nurse beckoned her head as they began trailing behind up a long corridor that was not welcoming or now they had reached the room Abby was in as they all stood dormant in the doorway gazing over to her lifeless body that was hooked up to various machines. '

'However' the nurse continued on 'There has been no visiters yet apart from you three,no father turning up no boyfriend no one,she passed out twice during the labour overall it took fifteen hours and at the end the doctor had to intervein in order for the baby to be born there was complications due to the crash Abby had previously been in as she got thrown forwords and caused her rib cage to hit the baby so the baby became slightly trapped but she's fine and healthy.

'Who Abby' Stephen exclaimed getting the wrong end of the stick

'No,the girl 6lb 3oz big blue eyes she beautiful.I'll leave you three here with her for a while, if you need me I'll be at my desk in the far left hand room at the bottom of the corridor' she said leaving the door way

'I can't believe this I just physically want to puch Connor for letting this happen look at her she's the baby of the group she survives raptors,scorpions,dodos you name it she's helped yet ironically Connor is the one thats nearly killed her' Cutter raged

'Nick just let it go mate what matters is she is okay and the baby is too' Stephen reasoned

Jenny and Stephen sat on the chairs provided by Abby's side whilst Cutter went to speak to the nurse in private.

'Hi erm do you know why Abby is like the way she is or ?'..

'No we have no idea were just monitering her progress we think it's due to shock and trauma most of have no idea about her not you fill us in a bit?' she questionned

'Oh er yeah she had a boyfriend named Connor he's a student very bright ,terrible with women. He basically messed her about after getting her pregnant and now claims he wants nothing to do with her or his child because of his new love interest named Caroline'

'What does this Connor look like?'

'Er ..tall,shoulder length jet black hair,wears student style outfits you know hats,fingerless gloves etc'

'I'll keep an eye out for him you never know he may turn up'

'Okay thankyou look after Abby yeah she's just a kid herself ' Cutter ____

-----

the three walked out of the hospital looking slightly pissed off of course they were hurt seeing Abby like this but still...

The car was the only one in the carpark they were in as it lay tucked against a wall, stylishly parked just how Stephen left pressed the button disabling the alarm as he gazed at it ever so lovingly as if it was the most important thing in his life but then again it probably was,some men can be like that.

Once more a series of slams were heard as the doors shut as a smooth yet muffled sound swiifted out from the engine as the lights arose up out of the bonnet to do their car was brand new the reg not private but was clearly a two thousand and handled beautifully as it swept back down the narrow lanes headin for the motarway once more.

------

'Look Connor when the hell are they coming back,my hair is a mess my make-up needs re-applying and I want to go shopping!' Caroline demanded in aggression towards the younger student

'I don't know but so what were getting payed enough we may as well risk our bloody lives'

'Don't talk to me like that you pratt who the hell do you think you are?'

'Erm your boyfriend and if you don't shut your mouth the word 'ex' will join to the front of the word boyfriend'

The sleek silver car pulled up in the background as Cutter stepped out shortly followed by Stephen and Jenny but the arguing was that intense neither of the two had noticed the three by standers witnessing everything.

'You Connor are so arrogant, have you ever thought that I may be tired of risking my life for others when I never get thanked'

'it's part of the job to keep it a secret I can't beleive you're so selfish here we are being able to see the past for what it was really like and all you give a damn about it shopping. You're worse than Lester when things don't go his would of never been like this'

'Why the hell do you compare me to her for it always comes down to bleeding precious Abby' she scowled back in disgust

Connors face froze in horror as his hands rose into the air admititng defeat and surrendering before walking off in the other direction.

'Wheres the anomaly Connor?' Stephen asked him

'It's gone closed about five-six minutes before you guys came back' his voice softening as Stephen proceeded towards his figure 'so is she okay then Stephen?' he began again.

'No..wait how did you know?'

'Caroline was listening in on Jenny's coversation'

oh well anyway not really I'm no doctor but Abby looks extremly ill however I have seen the baby'

'Oh' his head bent towards the ground as though shame had got the better of him.

'She's really cute big crystal blue eyes she's slightly smaller than most babies but she's healthy and fine once Abby is better they said they could both be emitted from the his eyes stalked the ground he let out a deep sigh which Stephen (unadvertisly) noticed.

'Something bothering you Conn?'

'Hmm well lets see,I'm in love with two women one of whom is fathering my child whilst the other has gone physco on the mother of my child and is threatening to leave me if I have contact with my own child what do you think?'

'Ahh I er see fair-do's. Connor you need to set your priorities straight'

'huh'

'Look whats important to you, list them in order of importance'

'Seeing Abby and the baby,being a dad,sorting Caroline,telling Abby I love after the way I treated her she'd never want to be with me again and I certainly don't blame know what I think I'm going to head off home I hate being here with her I can't even look at her right now'

'Fine we'll drop Caroline off you go it's okay'

'I wasn't asking permission'


	10. Let me sleep

LET ME SLEEP

**(Author note)-**primeval however if anyone would care to give me the rights to series 3 i would not object.n the title is off s club 7-let me sleep as i listened to this while writing it :)enjoy oh yeah doesnt tonites episode look class?

(connor got back home by the way)

Let me sleep for a while.....

Echoeing footprints were herd down a hall,cold,empty,lonely then,a pull of a doorhandle a clicking lock and finally a sigh as the figure dropped onto a chair close by to what?

.....

A just any bed though,his ex's bed and where? A exceedingly secluded hospital floor that's lazed in the corner,slouched into the chair provided seeing the pale,fragile frame lie there as his eyes darted playing tricks, his vision blured as a thousand images shot through his brain at once.

This was a glorified nightmare...

-----------

He shot up in bed, a cold sweat empailing his face,breathing laboured as his eyes began to focus upon it's surroundings as he panicked.

Was that a dream? he thought but it soon became apparent that it was as Rex swooped above the rafters overhead chirping as though he actually understood what Connor was thinking.

Now focused he gazed over to the clock that said six in the he would be awake for at least another two hours before he actually had to be at work,however a thought suddenly struck him-he could go to the hospital and find out if or not Abby was there and check tthat everything was okay.

'Right Rex mate it's time I sorted me life out, what do ya think?

As per usual he critted now settled on one of the metal beams that supported the watched curiously at Connor attempting to get dressed before scampering for the car keys as his voice hit Rex causing him to recoil as the student said his goodbyes slamming the front door thick and fast leaving an extremely confused Rex on the other side.

----------

Connor slammed on the breaks as he stopped outside the hospital. His hand brushed the radio off as he got out, slamming the door, his breathing heavy 'Please be alright...' he begged as he approached the reception as quickly as he could, tears running from his wiped his sleeve across his face absorbing the tears that ran down his face as the receptionist came out of her office.

'Hello can I help you'

'Er ..yeah..yeah if you could'

'Well that depends on what your after' she tittered

'Er is Abby Maitland at this hospital? She has just had a baby'

'Hang on I'll just check.......'she spoke persivering on the computer tapping frantically on the keys...'Yes she is but before I give out anymore information may I ask who you are?'

'Who am I' Connor questionned half clueless

'Yes how do you no Miss Maitland are you a friend or relative or..

It killed him for people to ask that what was he supposd to say?.His chest constricted tight as he took one last breath...

...I'm her....I'm her boyfriend he murmured, making eye contact for a brief second before looking away again.

'Oh well in that case then she's on the top floor, the nurses office is at the left hand side when you open the stair case doors'

'Er okay thankyou' His mind was a mess as he walked up the stairs, not knowing what to expect.

'Please... let her be okay...please...' he whispered, eyes tearing up again, legs aching from the stairs finally reaching the door.

Mustering up more strength he pushed the heavy weight door open, the creeking echoed across the entire floor causing a women to come out of that left hand side room great concern eched across the features upon her face.

'Yes, who are you?' she rushed bitterly

'Erm ...Connor.. me names Connor Temple I'm here to see Abby'. 'Wait, I've heard about you from oh what was his name' she reminisced

'Stephen?'

'Er looked middle-aged scottish accent'

'Ahh Cutter'

'No that wasn't his name'

'His first name is Nick his last name is Cutter he's my work collegue'

'I see,yes he has told me about you, your the baby's father arn't you, Abby's ex boyfriend?'

'Yep that would be me what's he said about me'

'Nothing' the nurse lied looking him in the eye 'he just told me what you looked like incase you came.I suppose you better follow me then' as Connor began to follow her.

---------

'Wait why is she hooked up to all those machines-the drips there's even a heart monitor is she ok?' he voiced with great concern

'Yes she's okay, but the labour was particularly difficult Abby passed out twice whilst the baby was being she had to do this on her own for the first time in her life so it would of been intense for her, and to add to that there was some complications during the birth as she was in labour for just over fifteen hours the doctor had to interviene at the finish' but by now she could see the tears forming over his eyes like the anomaly's glass shard's, seeing her que to leave.

His world strong, kind girl he had fell in love with had gone... she was so frail...He began to cry heavily, his eyes hurting from the tears

"Abby..." He sobbed 'Abby baby what have I done to you' he whispered.

He'd cracked he'd finally seen what he had done as her hand lay gripped in his as he kneeled whipsering into her ear begging her to be okay over and over again, tears streaming down his face onto his he let go peering over into the cot that lay beside her the tiny baby layed on it's bent over the cot caressing the baby inside it that he took in his arms.

'Hey little one shhh you'll wake mummy up come on lets go for a walk' he sniffed

He paced the room that Abby lay in cradling the infant all the same as he took her into the nursery to calm her down.

'I'm so sorry,God you're small you've got Abby's eyes bet you get her haircolour too.I never should of slept with you're mum I don't regret you but it wasnt fair on Abby I said I loved her and she said it back.I can't keep denying that you're not mine because you are and the more I deny it the guiltyer I feel.I love you so so much you and Abby both but things got complicated and I've been stupid and chose Caroline over you and said she would only take me back if I had nothing to do with you but it isn't your fault your a baby.I may not always be around when you're growing up but I'll still love you and care about you ,when Abby comes home I could help look after you providing she doesnt throw me know seeing her like that hooked up to all those machines I want to make it stop, for it to all go away so she would get better so she could come home.I just can't believe she gave birth to you on her own with know one helping her through it apart from the nurses and midwife.I should of been in there holding her hand telling her everything would be ok but I didn't did I?I was at Carolines the entire time and now her parents have abandoned her since they found out she's not with the dad so I'm to blame for that as well.I love you but I have to go she'll be wondering where I am'.

Tears poured like twin rivers down his face his eyes bloodshot,his skin a patchy red and sore and the baby?.Well the baby's fingers were wrapped tightly round Connors little finger pulling hard at his heart strings knowing he had to leave her to go back to his girlfriend.

'Janet?' Connor beckoned the nurse 'I better will be alright though won't she?and the baby she'll be ok?

'Yes Connor try not to worry' those words were forced through gritted teeth she knew damn fine well what Connor had done Cutter had explained when he came to visit Abby a few nights ago.

------------------

'Cutter isn't that her mini over the other side of the road' Stephen said pointing past Nicks head.

'Who's mini?'

'Abby's'

'Hmm dunno it might be'

'Duck Nick'

'What why?'

'Just duck Connors coming out the hospital'

Both men slouched down into their car seats as Connor walked past completly oblivious stopping briefly before crossing the road to get to the later the mini was at the end of the road heading up the high street.

'Caroline's'

'What,Stephen what's she got to do with us?'

Connor,he's heading for her house she lives up that way doesn't she?' he quizzed making eye contact with Nick

'Er yeah I think so'

'Good which means we can go in the hospital without being 's go'

-------------------

The clock on the wall showed nine in the morning.A women sat anxioushly tapping her fingers off the wooden table she sat at after slamming her mobile down after a phone call when the door went. As usual it had to be slammed to shut it properly causing the room to shake a little.

'Hey babe' he greeted placing a kiss on her cheek

'Where the hell have you been?'

'Er at the hospital'

'I hate you.I told you not to go you promised me you bastard' she screemed thrashing at him

'Caroline stop it it's not getting you anywhere' he retained grabbing hold of her wrists'

'The tears let themselves loose moistening her face as she began to sob 'Why...why do you do this for Connor you promised me...that you didn't want the baby..or her...you told me you loved me that you would give me the world and because of that bitch once again were on the verge of splitting up, she broke us up once I'm not letting her do it again'

Connor let go of her wrists bringing his hands up to rub his face as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

'Why,why do this, what's the point why must you always bring Abby into granted were close but I've known her for nearly three years we spend or used to spend every second of the day nothing is going on I love you why will you not accept it for Caroline what's so hard for you to accept....are you jealous of her is that it?

'No I'm not jealous of her but, why should she get all the attention from you, you constantly involve her in your life still when were the ones in this relationship not her.I feel like you're closer to her than to live together,work together you even have a baby together I'm just sat here on the bloody sidelines waiting to be told when it suits you for me to be in your life then,when we are alone together you end up getting called into work what is the point........

'So what you saying,that we should just end it because you can't trust me and you're jealous is that it?'

'Connor you slept with her whilst we were going out either you wanted to purposely hurt me or you wanted something on the side with no strings attached.......

'I know I slept with her I remember doing it but I regret it, I was drunk and why does everything have to involve you in it for?'

'Oh of course you would say that to my face wouldn't you, but honestly' she reasoned raisning her finger at him 'did you tell her that you loved her at any point?..........well'

'..yes'

'You bastard! I hate you, get away from me, how could you, I tell you I love you every day and this is what I get in return a stab in the back.

'Caro...

'Just go Connor I think it's for the best' she yelled as he stormed off smashing the door against the frame as he went.

----------------------

'Right come on Cutter hurry up were here now'

'Stephen your'e forgetting that you're at least five years younger than me and you're a lot more athletic'

'Well we here now so you can stop' he remarked pulling the exit doors open for Cutter and himself to go through

'Nurse?Janet?'

'Oh Nick hello have you two come to visit Abby?'

'Well sort was Connor here?'

'Yeah,he was here for about what twenty,thirty minutes max'

'Did he stay in Abby's room?'

'Yeah he did I heard the baby cry so he must of took it into the nursery to calm it down'

'There's a nursery?Where?' Nick spoke in shock

'Did you not know,it's in Abby's room the nursery is attached to the end of the room it's got surveilance cameras in to keep track of the baby make sure she's alright'

'Cameras....do they er... do they have sound on them?' he inquired

'Yes in colour and have sound, like I said to moniter the baby'

'Could we have a look at them by any chance'

'Well I don't know we're not supposed to really'

'Please we won't be long just ten minutes'

'Well go on then if you need me I'm just in the room next door' she gave in a smile crossing her face

' let's go'

They both sat down looking at the survielance screen in front of them as Stephen re-wound the tape.

'Woah wait stop,right there's Connor leaving so keep re-winding it'

'Right here we are he's just walked into the nursery....Do you think we should be doing this Nick do you not feel like it's wrong?'

'In a way but were just trying to sort it out just make sure Jenny and Lester don't find out'

There eyes averted back to the colour screen as they sat in silence listening to the tape

(the conversation from earlier that morning)

_'I'm so sorry,God you're small you've got Abby's eyes bet you get her hair colour too.I never should of slept with youre mum I don't regret you but it wasnt fair on Abby I said I loved her and she said it back.I can't keep denying that you're not mine because you are and the more I deny it the guiltyer I feel.I love you so so much you and Abby both but things got complicated and I've been stupid and chose Caroline over you and said she would only take me back if I had nothing to do with you but it isnt your fault your a baby.I may not always be around when you're growing up but I'll still love you and care about you when Abby comes home I could help look after you providing she doesnt throw me know seeing her like that hooked up to all those machines I want to make it stop for it to all go away so she would get beter so she could come home.I just can't believe she gave birth to you on her own with know one helping her through it apart from thr nurses and midwife I should of been in there holding her hand telling her everything would be ok but I didn't did I?I was at Carolines the entire time and know her parents have abandoned her since they found out she's not with the dad so I'm to blame for that as well.I love you but I have to go she'll be wondering where I am'._

_Suddenly crackling noisecame from the speakers it was Connor he was talking to someone on loud speaker on his phone._

_'Yes I know how long I've been I came to the hospital ,Caroline I had to see them make sure they were ok'_

_'You promised me that you wouldn't ,you told me she was a mistake, you told me you didn't love her you loved me, huh so much for you not wanting to be a dad' Caroline bit back sarcastically_

_'I don't want to be a dad but this baby it's not her fault Caroline she's three days old and the only one who's ever held her was me she wrapped all her hand round my little finger it felt so good, I felt all warm and happy then I remebered the reality I was in, all this fighting'_

_'You didn't even want her Connor you told Abby to get an abortion but she refused ,you tell me she is nothing more than a drunken mistake ,you don't regret it do you? _

_'what?' he questionned down the phone_

_'Sleeping with that little whore getting her pregnant you did it on purpose didn't you?_

_Suddenly a voice became very raised and a angry tone replaced the soothed voice_

_'Don't you dare call her a whore if anyone is it's you talk about her like that once more and I'll..well I'll his voice drifted _

_'Connor just come to mine yeah so we can work this out'_

_'No you called Abby a whore how insensitive are you Caroline?..eh?...well?She nearly died having my child for crying out loud and you're telling me to choose between my own daughter and Abby or you.I can't just stop seeing them and cut them out my life why do you want me to? what are you afraid I'm going to do? get drunk and sleep with her again?.Because of you Cutter now hates me people at uni know what I've I'm coming to your's you're right we really need to talk it needs sorting out because it's becoming clear you don't trust me'.....'Caroline?The bitch she slammed the phone down on me._

Stephen stopped the tape as he began to speak towards Cutter

'Wow Caroline is a tad controlling towards Connor.I can't believe she wants hims to cut Abby and the baby out of his life.'

'Just shows how two faced he's being' causing Stephen to shoot Cutter a look of surprise.

'Well, Cutter continued 'he tells Caroline he wants her not Abby ,says she was a mistake and regrets it happening right? Yet, he tells the baby that he loves her and Abby and Caroline isn't exactly who his mind is he tells the baby he wants to be her dad however, he said to Caroline he doesn't want to be a can't even make his bloody mind up.

---------------------

The next few days passed slowly Connors relationship with Caroline became more heated and more arguements 's relationship with Connor became worse as he confronted the student about being two faced towards the three girls in his life. (+baby)

'Connor stop messing them about tell them how you feel, do you love them.' he ____

'Yes man Cutter piss off why don't you figure you're own relationship out?Oh wait you can't she ran out on you for time travel didn't she?' he bit back

'Connor that's it from today I'm not speaking to you anymore I've had it screw you, and I hope to hell that baby grows up resenting you and Abby too.'

Connor sighed deeply as he sat in the lockers his head in his hands staring at the pale blue flooring the lights turned out or were of a dim lighting what were on and everyone working at the ARC had long since gone home.

'Connor?What you still doing here?' Stephen asked thoughtfully

'What?oh... erm nothing just sat here because I am really, no specific reason'

'Connor don't take it to heart what Cutter said the man is extremly stubborn he goes in these little moods...Have you been crying?'

'Yeah, I don't care if you can tell I'm not bothered anymore'

'Look... do you really love Caroline?....Ok how do you feel about her then?

'Well' Connor wiped his eyes with his sleeve before carrying on 'I like her I really do but I don't think it will last she's too controlling she's making me choose between Abby and her'.

'And Abby how do you feel about her you fancied her for a long time so don't tell me your attraction for her just died.'

Connors eyesight began to blur he couldn't hold back anymore he had to get it off his chest 'No I still love her I can't bare to see her like that it makes my heart sink everytime I see her, she's normally so fiesty but she's so ill now so weak and I put her there because I got her pregnant, I wasn't there to hold her hand through it, tell her she would be okay.I don't regret sleeping with her or making her pregnant ,I regret trying to make her get an abortion and not staying with her because her parents now hate her too, admitting I loved her still or being with her through the 's going to hate me and I don't blame her it's my fault I turned her against me, she finally admitted she loved me and I through it back in her face'. By now the words were just bareable to hear as they started to blend together Connor babbling them out amongst breaths became more short like squeeks as Stephen tried to calm him down taking a seat next to him.

'Look Connor when Abby's better you need to sit down with her and talk to her, she's a extremly forgiving girl she has a good heart just like you, but if you want her to listen to you need to break up with Caroline before she comes out of you love her say so and if you want to be the dad tell her but Conn if you dont, you need to be there incase she needs you.

'But I want to be the dad I held her in my arms and it was the best feeling in the world knowing that she was mine knowing that I created her, but I rejected her don't babies know these things Stephen?.'

'Well,she wrapped her hand round your finger so I'm guessing no she must recognise you for her to do everything a bit of time besides I heard the doctors saying they were taking her off the drugs tomorrow so she must be getting better.

'Wait... how do you know about the baby grabbing my finger and how'd you know about Abby being taken off the drugs?

'Oh... you told me earlier' His words stumbled out making it sound completely fake

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did' he convinced

'No I didn't Stephen I havn't seen you all day until now'

'... okay Connor I apologise but me and Cutter kind of went to the hospital to see Abby and we may of heard your conversation with the baby'

'Excuse me your spying on me and how the hell did you see what I said to the baby'

'Surveilance monitors'

'Where' his face confussed and clueless

'In the nursery,take you didn't know either'

'Oh yeah Stephen this looks like a person in the know'

'Wait before you say anyhting or go in a one with me to be honest I..well I

'Yes'

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay lately you've done nothing but argue and fall out with people,you constantly look shattered aand you're not your old self anymore'

'Oh....Well I did think about hitting you when you told me you were so called spying on me but after the last few weeks I've had I figured that should be the last thing I'm trying to do right now fall out with more people.'

'Yeah come on I'll drop you off at the flat'

....'Thanks Stephen'..

ha omg i typed an entire chapter in one day n tonights episode duz look gud cum on guys admit it.i cn add more chapters coz im off for the nex 2 weeks so yay even though i was ill the day i broke up and yesterday which was quite crap duz that happen to u guys u get to ur hols then ur ill...well anyway all ideas for this story r welcome all though i have one or two meslef plz reveiw

kate x


	11. Steps 1,2 you

author note-I don't own primeval although i did talk to one of the people who wrote one the episodes for this series which was pretty cool )  
enjoy!!!!!

I would like to say a huge thankyou to -

The front door slammed shut tight as Connor paced up the metal staircase that led up into the centre of the was quiet, too quiet especially for his no longer swooped down from his resting place excitedly chirping like he used how times had changed over the last few stood leaning over the railings hands over his face thinking about how to put it all right when a noise startled noise became more frequent louder as it approached his mind raced his heart thudded in his chest when a voice whispered of his name 'Connor'  
'Hello' he answered frantickly looking about eyes darting 'Over here'  
Still he had no idea where the voice was coming from as he looked about totally clueless 'Connor I'm by the kitchen you idiot'  
He recognised that voice unfortunatly for him but surely this day couldn't get any worse could it 'Caroline....hi' he shakenly replied 'Sorry didn't mean to scare you hunni'  
Her boots clacked off the wooden floor as she approached Connor tracing her finger round the back of his neck looking him in the eyes.  
'Get off' the words came out bitter and defensively causing Caroline to back off 'Hunni,baby what's wrong'  
'No don't even go there know damn fine well whats wrong your being a bitch as per usual which makes me look like the bad guy'  
'You make yourself look like the bad guy and don't even think of calling me the bitch it's your e'  
'My ex don't even dare bring Abby into this she has done nothing to ever hurt you'  
'You slept with her'  
'Yeah but I lead Abby into it she wasn't to do you pick on her for if she really wanted to hurt you beleive me she would of'  
'Oh here we go again defending her'  
'No I'm not defending her I'm trying to put life back the way it was'  
'Ha' she ____ 'How do you expect to do that'  
'Well I'm starting with step 'e dumped'  
'....I...I'm what'  
'You heard me you're dumped you little bitch go on get out bye see you later well actually not if I can help it'  
'What'  
'I said see you later then I said not if I can help it another words if I never saw your face again it really wouldnt' bother me the only thing you've actually done for me is relise how much me and Abby are supposed to be together and quite personally I don't give a fuck if you don't want me to see my daughter you really think that would of stopped and I want your key to the flat'  
'Fine here take your bloody key and your stupid child because I'll get a new boyfriend one who when he actually promises things he keeps these promises'  
'bye' he gleamed grinning and waving as she left.  
This time she didn't stop,not a kiss nor a goodbye neevr looking back not a pause to say time she left the front door open as she strutted down the street causing Connor to smile himself as he shut the door sitting down on the stairs where Rex had appeared from.  
'Ya know something Rex mate,I think my life just got that little bit for step two...letting Abby know how I that will have to wait until tomorrow morning as I'm off to bed'

-  
'Abby glad to see you're awake' the nurse _  
'Yeah I've been awake for a while actually'  
'You feeling okay'  
'Yeah just a bit achey'  
'Well thats good to here'  
Abby watched the nurse as she wondered round the room making everything tidy when the cot next to her caught her attention'  
'How is she'  
'Who'  
'The baby is...is she alright'  
'Yes Abby she's fine she's asleep at the minute but it's nearly feeding time..would you like to try'  
Her head did a nodding notion agreeing with the nurse 'Okay I'll just go and get the bottle of milk then' she said heading for the door 'Nurse' she called 'Yes Abby'  
'Has anyone been'  
'Yes Nick,Stephen and Connor 'Connor....why was he here'  
'Actually he looked extremly second he saw you he burst into tears and he's been holding the baby I hope that's alright with you 'Er yeah thats er thats fine'  
'Good,I'll just be one minute then'  
Abby sat propped up by numerous pillows in her bed the nurses words looming in her head 'the second he saw you he burst into tears,he was holding the baby,Connors been' but she just couldn't figure out why he was with Caroline now he'd made it crystal clear to her that he didn't want this child or her in his life anymore and caroline would never of allowed him to come visiting.  
'Okay Abby hold your arms out' the nurse spoke excitedly hurrying back into the room snapping Abby out of the day-dreaming state she was in 'Huh what'  
'Hold your arms out I'm going to give you the baby so you can feed her'  
'Oh okay'  
The nurse placed the baby into her arms as she began to feed it the bottle.  
'She's a hungry little tike isn't she'  
'Yeah she is'  
'Right I'll leave you too so you can spend some time together oh and Abby you're nearly well enough to go home but theres no rush just go when your sure you're ok'  
'Thankyou' she said smiling at the nurse as she nodded back in response before ____ out of the room 'Wow....you're really mine arn't you I just can't believe it you can tell your Connors you' got his nose and his ears bless' By now a tear droplet hit against her skin scaring her when the door suddenly clicked causing her eyes to follow the noise clenching the baby tightly in her arms.  
'Hey' the voice half whispered walking through the door-it was Connor.  
'Oh hi....wait where's she at? the tone accused at him 'Er to be honest,don't know,don't care'  
'Had another fall out fight' she bit back gazing back at the baby 'Erm yeah actually but this time it's for good'  
'Whatever Connor I'm not going to be your puppy anymore I'm not buying it for one second and no I'm not going to follow you round or do what you want so you can forget it I can see straight through you'  
'Listen to me Abigail' he said pulling achair over next to the bed 'Were over for good I threw her out told her I didn't want her but she did do me one favour'  
'Which was what shagging you every night' she _  
His heart was thudding deep in his chest he was going to admit it again but every time seemed harder 'How I feel about you'  
'Connor don't just leave it'  
'No Abby I'm serious these past few months have honestly been the worst of my entire life I feel like shit.....Abby look at me.... please..I've got something to ask you

Mwahahaha whatdya thinks gunna happen eh?plz review ALL IDEAS WELCOME )  
kate xx 


	12. steps 3,4,5 make it equal for the two

Authors note:yes for the ummpteenth time i dont own kk?Anyone ever herd the saturday-up wideboys boys club mix,ashley simpson-pieces of me-i listened to it while writin its a well gud song and effing means say f**k off and a div means idiot;) and i would recommend listenin to alex k's megamix it gud oh n s club 7-whole lotta nothin okay im gunna shut up now

Enjoy!

'Connor please say you're not going to ask me to marry you'

'What no, do I look like I'm made of money'

They both smiled at each other ,you'd think the past never happened the way they were talking to each other.

'Abs.I have no idea how to go about this or how to say it but and on the complete risk of sounding like a div will you go out with me again you know like another chance to start fresh...me...you...and the baby'

'Con I'm not sure you really hurt me I had no idea you were capable of doing so much damage.I never new you had such a nasty streek in you'

'Abby...please I never meant any of those things to happen ever, you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, I know I was responsible for all those things I said but It's hard or it was hard being with Caroline it was just so..so pressurising'

By know Connor was sat resting on the side of the bed looking Abby in the eyes his body had inched closer to her's so much that now, there foreheads touched.

'Abby I know you've been hurt in the past by other men and yes all of them have said what I said to you about starting over but Abby I truely beleive that me and you were supposed to make this work were supposed to be together'

She looked at him, he looked at her ,they both knew where this was going, they were both being sucked in and didn't want it to stop as that spark that jolt hit them both as there lips touched,the kiss depended as Connor wrapped one arm round her waist bringing the other up holding the back of her head steadying the pair........................ then, a sudden wail brought them out of the romantic trance as they both looked down to see the baby as it began to scream it's body gradually turning bright pink the more it cried.

'Suppose we better get used to this Abs' he laughed taking the baby off her cradling it.

'Yeah I guess so seens how I'm coming home today'

'Today?'

'Yeah the nurse said and I feel okay why is there a problem?'

'No I just wasn't told by anyone that's for the record Cutter hasn't fallen out with you he's fallen out with me'

'Why?'

'We had a fight because he said I was messing everyone around but the way he layed into me I got pretty angry and I just sort of snapped at him'

'Oh' she moaned 'What have you said'

'I said why don't you sort your own effing relationship out,oh no you can't she ran out on you for time travel or something along them lines'

'Connor you need to apologise'

'No he's just as bad as me, he said I hope that baby grows up resenting you Abby too'

'Yes but Connor if you apologise first it'll show how mature you're being..it'll show you're the bigger man.'

'Well...okay I guess when you put it like that'

'Erm.... Connor have you thought of any names'

'Names,for what?'

'Our baby'

'Oh no have you?'

'Nope'

'Abby?Oh there you are, are you okay leaving the baby if you're going home today'

'Yeah she's in good hand's I'll come back though later on'

'Okay then I'll leave you to get sorted you need to come see me before you go though to check out'

'Alright thankyou'

A short while later and one very bored Connor Abby had packed and was ready to leave.

'Right you ready to go' he said eagerly jingling the car keys

'Con is there something wrong with me?

'No not conclusively, why'

'It's just It doesn't really bother me leaving her here.I must be a horrible mum'

'You're not give it time Abs you've been through a lot'

'But what happens if I'm always like this with her an..'

'Abby you're over reacting okay, come on she's asleep in the nursery safe and sound we'll be coming back in a few hours' he reasoned placing a kiss on her forehead

'Okay then bye baby sweet dreams.'

They checked in with the nurse as Abby said her thankyou's before she left stating they would be back later as they walked hand in hand to the car.

'I'm driving'

'Er no you're not you've just come out of hospital'

'Oh come on'

'Abby no get in'

'...Fine'

The engine started up as the radio bursted to drive wouldn't be too long just an hour or roads were quiet no traffic what so ever,no wind,no bird song,nothing

'Con do you think it's too quiet'

'No it's peaceful and I like it that way'

'No I mean like desolate quiet like somethings wrong'

'Well now that you mention it I guess but it's just a little village Abby there's only about fifty people actually living here put one of the cd's on there's about twenty of them in the glove box.

The music beated out song after song with alex k's megamix going for most of the drive.

'Are we nearly home yet'

'Bout what five minutes yeah ..'

'Don't shout oh yeah like that you scared the hell out of me'

'Sorry,anyway I've got a suprise for you I forgot to say'

'Really, nice what is it'

'You'll see when we get home'

The final song came on the saturdays-up wideboys club mix as the pair both sang along like teenagers laughing and carrying on like before-the way things used to be.

'Were really doing this arn't we'

'Doing what?'

'Like this,us,properly'

The car pulled up outside the flat the music still beating all the same.

'Okay Abby what'd you mean'

'Like were doing this properly'

'how'

'We've got a house,a car,were together properly,pets and a baby'

'Oh like the stereotypical image of what happens when you grow up'

'Yeah Con like that'

'S'pose on let's go inside'

---------------------------------------

'Cutter' Lester's voice echoed 'where is scooby and scrappy?'

'Connor and Abby? he said chuckling 'well, at home by now she got let out of hospital today so Connor will of picked her up I can one's seen them for the past two days so were pretty much as in the dark as do you want to know'

'Phone them they need to meet the new member of our team'

'Oh fair enough'

'Lester' Jenny proceeded 'Be careful round Abby she's just had a baby and was in a crash,she's bee through a lot'

'Yes Jenny I know I'm not stupid I know what women are like once they've had a child I own three of them myself'

'What wifes' Stephen butted in sarcastically trying to sound clueless.

'No children you moron of .Hart I advise you stick to your day job not the wit because quiet frankly you're deplorable at it'

'Connor...hi it's Cutter...Your'e sorry...me too I should of allowed you to get on with it...look it's in the past let's just leave it at that eh are you two home...ok...yeah...Lester wants you two down here to meet our new collegue..yeah...see you two soon bye'

'Phoned them?'

'Yep Stephen there on their way all we can do now is just sit and wait right is everyone here ,Jenny,Sarah,Stephen,Captain Ryan and Lester's in his office as per usual I swear that man is like an emotional woodlouse'

'Er how' jenny quizzed

'Well Jenny woodlouses are timid,don't like interaction like being left alone and hate being emotional bit is the human in him.. I think.

'Will they like me professor?

'Yep I'm sure they will there you're age but you may have to humour Connor he gets quite enthusiastic on this job.

Not ten minutes later the pair strode into the arc's central room which Lesters office overlooked.

'Ahh Scooby,Scrappy so nice you could make it in what almost seems record breaking time, ten minutes from your house don't tell me did a james bond down the motarway am I correct? Lester assumed coming out of his office striding down the ramp that led from the giant glass doors

'Yes she knicked the car keys little git rugby tackled is' Connor spoke in disapointment as the others tried not to laugh.

'Yes well anyway as light hearted and lovely that untouching story was , meet you're new team mate Page

'Hiya' Connor beamed grinning at her

'Hi Connor' she greeted back with a friendly smile

She was just about to greet Abby when her mobile went off and she stropped over to the other side of the room

'Hello?Oh Janet hi, how's the baby?... she's good, well that's good to hear, yeah I was going to mention it earlier but I feel like such an idiot for saying this... but to be honest I don't really miss her is there something wrong with me?no?...oh so over time that'll go away well that's good to here...no I havn't seen the midwife yet she said there was no need until the baby was home...the birth certificate right no problem I'll be three minutes could I phone you back....okay bye'

Abby punched a new number into her phone as she held it back upto her ear

'Come on women pick up........mum hiya......mum.....mu.....mum....yes...yes mum I'm fine...mum.....mum will you listen to me please...yes I came home today no....Connor picked me up of course I didn't drive......yes I said Connor..mum listen, were you and dad married when I was born...no?...How did you know which surname to put on the birth certificate?...So you just used dad's, okay but which one do I put?....mine?but what about Connor's?...No I've got a few days to decide fine okay bye..'

'Bloody women I'm telling you Con never phone my mother unless it's nessacary she never listen' phone the nurse back now'

.....Hello Janet...hi I'm just going to wait until I'm through later I honeslty can't decide I'll have a think is that okay...okay thankyou...send the baby my love not that she'll understand..bye'

Once more Abby proceeded towards the group who were stood by the anomaly detector when her mobile went off yet again

'Hello who is it...Tim hi how's everything at the zoo...really...aww I missed the births...I'm gutted I'd love to come by and see them I bet there beautiful...how's my baby?, she's doing great yeah I've only just come out meself today..no..no I'm not doing anything important...they've missed me I've missed everyone down there, havn't seen them in months...yeah I'll come by now if it's quiet...I'm alright a bit tired but I'm fine part from that...yeah you're in the area..oh meeting...well where are you....erm yeah it's up to you,you don't have to pick me up...you sure...okay I'll wait outside bye' she finished hanging up.

'Oh listen guys I'm going to the zoo to catch up and there's been some new arrivals Tim's picking me up, bye guys...

Not twenty seconds later did she come jogging back into the room upto where Connor stood hands in his trouser pockets.

'Bye Con' she said pressing her lips to his 'love you' she shouted running back towards the entrance of the building

'Take it you and Abby are back together then' Stephen concluded

'Yep' he said grinning like a cheshire cat as he sat down onto a chair.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Crap the A.D.D's going off Connor alerted swivelling round on his chair to face the screen as the others peered over his shoulder

'Connor where is it' jenny questionned

'Shit....

'What'

Connor swiveled round on his chair stairing up at jenny

'It's in the zoo...and it's still open...oh bigger shit....

'What'

'I'm about to lose my girlfriend again and my girlfriends boss go'

The five sprinted out the ARC Connor upfront with Cutter

......................................

what do u guys think will happen???

reveiw stori plz n thanku :)

all ideas welcome

kate x


	13. A bitch,a pencil pusher,a predatorthree

Authors note-Okay i dont own primeval but just u guys wait till im older :)

'Tim I want you to get everyone and get out of here tell them to go home and don't come back!' she shouted as Tim hurried to fetch the other staff.

Abby knew what was down there she could see the flickering light against the by one the staff left then finally Tim went.

'Abby why do we need to leave what's going on'

'Do you want to die?'

Tim just shook his head in shock before getting into his car winding down the window.

'Abby what's going on what about you?'

'Tim trust me I'm fine just go'

-------

'Been getting driving lessons from Abby have we Connor' Stephen exclaimed from the back of the car.

'No I'm driving like this because the bloody zoo's open to the public, if they see it that's it were screwed even Jenny couldn't cover that one up and knowing Abby she'll try and take on whatever comes through the anomaly'

'Look Connor just focus on driving yeah' Jenny ordered

'Right no problem'

--------

She padded the corridors checking that there was no one left before shutting the was it if anything did come through it couldn't get out...and neither could she,well not quickly was nothing but, it was silent too silent as her eyes checked every place possible scanning every wall every door with nothing.......

'Where the hell is it I know somethings come through the job was never this easy' she spoke for only her to hear it.

scratch...scratch...scratch

The noise came from behind her this was it if something had come through it had been stalking her every movement until now where she would have no where to go,to run,to hide, a dead end... turned her body round,shoulders layed back stalking herself until she saw someone,a person, there's someone stood with her but who was it?..it was Helen and Leek.....no it couldn't be could it Leek was dead Cutter saw it happen he said so

'Hello Abby' Helen greeted as Leek stood there waving

'Er hi Helen hi Leek' her voice was shaky and her breathing was fast heart pounding with fear as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

'Your in our way didn't really expect you to be here see but seens how you evacuated the entire building on your own...

'Which was not part of my plan Maitland I think you'll just have to do!' Leek seethed cutting Helen off mid sentence

'What do you mean I'll have to do I havn't done anything'

'You moved our food group for our little friend, he was so looking forward to trying human, so fresh and moist with blood to kill it's thirst but, seens how you're here I suppose it's going to have to just savour you don't you think hmmm'

'Don't you dare touch me,you really think I'd let you or do you really think you'd ever get away with it'

'Oh it's not us you should be worried about it's him' Leek nodded turning his body half way to reveal the future chittered and cocked it's head to the side as it stood on all fours showing it's strength as it shuffled curiously towards Abby as she backed against the wall terrified

'Oh Abby don't be such a coward I'm controlling it through a control device which is implanted into it's brain'

'But you're going to let it eat me of course I'm scared'

-----------

The pickup slammed to a sudden halt as the doors swung open the four of them raced over to the entrance of the zoo but it looked shut.

'Oh great' Jenny exclaimed 'the shutters are down everywhere which means there's no one here which is doubtful or Abby is locked on the otherside of these walls'

'I think I'm goin for the latter ...but wait I have a spare key Abby gave me it incase she ever lost hers Jenny move...please' Connor instructed budging her aside fetching the key from his pocket

-----------

clickkkkkkk,brkkvkk,criikkk the predator began chittering cocking it's head curiously towards the sound of noise it was Connor opening the shutters at the other end of the a second thought the predator scampered off making a twitching sound as it went it's claws scraping harshly against the tiled floor you could see it's speed gain as it lurched up the corridor.

'Get up!Get up you silly little girl' Leek bullied the last time she'd been called that was by her dad before he'd hit her

Unfortunatly Abby didn't get up quick enough as Leek clenched tight hold of her arm his nails piercing into her flesh drawing blood as the traces of it surfaced to her skin causing her to wince in pain.

-----------

'Guys' Connor called 'do you hear something'

The team stood silent as the clicking noise grew louder as though it was getting out of the darkened hallway a red light shone getting bigger and brighter as they relised what it was.

'What the f..' was all Connor uttered in total shock as it edged closer the clicking more it moved into the light staring at them all one by one as it clicked...clicked...clicked then it stopped...

'Why has it stopped?' Jenny asked nervously

'Because' Connor stated 'there's a control system in it's head that's what the red glow was the last time we saw one of them was when Leek was arou...'

'Leek' Connor and Cutter concluded looking in amazement at each other

'Connor we need to find that anomaly' Cutter urged

'Or Abby's in serious danger' Connor added as they raced past the gargoyled like state predator.

Jenny followed them pacing quickly as Stephen aimed his gun and shot it in the head ,it's lifeless body smashed agaisnt the floor cracking it's skull open as the control device spun in a haze to the ground before Stephen bent over putting it into his pocket and ran off to catch the others.

----------

'Helen the controls gone down'

'Well Leek I'm not surprised seens how blondies team mates have just shot it by the sounds of things' helen bit whilst glaring at Abby

'Thats it I've had enough let's put their skills to the test' he scoffed dragging Abby between him and Helen.

---------

'Wait Cutter I can hearsomething it sounds like voices' Jenny told him as he stopped looking her in the eye

'Ay she's right there's someone in hear'

'Leek?' Stephen murmured looking over at Nick

'Possibly you get the control device?'

'Yep Nick it's in my pocket'

'Champion let's go then if it is him I'm gunna smack him'

'And if he's harmed Abby I'm gunna ruin his life' Connor added

'Oh yeah Con and how'd you plan doing that?' Cutter asked smirking

'Hack his pc did it once I'll do it again'

They walked down constantly dark corridors before finding a switch which lit up the surrounding area when a figure appeared in front of them clapping there hands and sporting a smirk on their face as it spoke.

'Oh bravo guys bravo,killed our little creature did you'

'Yeah but knowing you and seens how you're supposed to be dead there's probably tons of them crawling this builing' Cutter answered tired of the pety games

'Actually you're wrong we only brought one as it needed feeding and well we only have one the rest died remember but, that doesn't matter we've got something more of interest to you or should I say to Connor' he spoke directing himself at the younger male

'You absoloute complete and utter wanka you dare have hurt Abby and believe me mate you're life won't be worth living'

'Oh Connor don't worry she's safe with I was going to feed her to my predator thinking she was still pregnant but she wasn't so she wouldn't of really suffered,well not enough to make a good show anyway'

Connor's expression changed his face was getting angry his fists were tightening as he ran towards Leek slamming him against the wall pinning him up by his collar

'Where's my girlfriend you freek of can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way and seens how you're heads already bleeding I'd say you're wanting to do this the hard way but you do know don't you that if you don't stop that bleeding in you're head you're probably going to die because of it and and by the way harm my child and I won't be responsible for my actions you got it?'

'Leek was still pinned against the wall when he shouted of Helen as she approached round the corner holding a half dead Abby at gun point.

'Oh you scheming little bitch' Stephen seethed

't...told you,you she was was safe' Leek stuttered now only half contious as his body began to flop as Connor let go of him his figure slouched to the ground in a heap as the blood trickled down his grey was now head on with Helen as they stood staring at each other with death glares as he pulled his gun out of his pocket aiming it at her.

'Don't bother Connor you shoot and your little lass get's ?' Helen questionned

'What?'

'Connor give me one good reason not to kill her'

'There's every reason not to kill her'

'Like what?'

'She's just had a baby,I love her and we need her.....wait..what have you done to her why is she so weak looking'

'Oh never mind that's none of your concern'

Connor started raging he could handle dinosaurs, he could shrug off Caroline but this really sent him over the edge.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPID COW!' he screamed as loud as his voice would go defening everyone.

Connor put his hands over his face as he tried calming himself down but Helen never missed an opportunity as she fired her gun at ducked the instant he heard the shot go off but the others....they wern't so quick enough as Cutter was stood directly behind Connor as the bullet tore through his flesh straight into his gut as he dropped to the floor in agony as Helen fled through the anomaly dropping Abby behind her and leeving Leek dialled for an ambulance as quick as she could refusing to leave Nick's side as Stephen tied Leek up making sure he wouldn't escape and Connor...he sat with a half dead Abby in his arms rocking her until the paramedics arrived.

oh yeah anuthr day anutha plz r n r id love to know what u guys al think,am i stretching this out to long do ya think??????

eevryone enjoy easter????


	14. Back on track

Authors note:still don't own primeval damn it :(

The paramedics arrived quickly carefully placing Cutter onto a stretcher as one ambulance left with him in the back alongside Jenny and Sarah whilst Stephen and Connor stayed with Abby and the other two men sat by the ambulance on a wall close by staring at the floor whilst the ambulance team saw to a half dead Leek in the building.

'Stephen?'

'hmm'

'Abby will be okay won't she?'

'Yeah Con stop worrying the paramedic said she should come round soon'

'Okay' he finished 'but maybe not today then' he muttered under his breath but it was so quiet that Stephen heard him

'Maybe not today?What you going on about what's not today'

'Oh er nothing' the words came out rushed as he pushed himself off the wall blushing slightly pretending to check on Abby sticking his head round the side of the ambulance doors causing Stephen to wonder after him

'Con what's supposed to happen today?'

'No,um nothing er why why would you ask that'

'You know you are crap at lying you're worse than me'

'Look Stephen just... it's nothing really'

'Tell me' he spoke bluntly placing a firm grip over his shoulder

'No I can't it's not cause I don't want to I mean you're my mate an all but it's just no because I don't know what you'd think,you'd probably think I'm stupid...just forget it ok?'

'Connor what ever it is just tell me look what ever you choose to do it's up to you anyway so you may as well tell me'

'Fine' he agreed pushing himself back onto the wall 'I've been thinking well...me and Abby...were sort of like ya'know a proper family now like it's real and well...I've been doing some thinking lately....I don't want it to seem rushed or anything but with this job you never know what to expect I mean me or her or any of us could be killed tomorrow we just don't know for sure though do we,so I've been thinking......about asking Abby to marry me...'

'.......' Stephen stood there blanked as if he had froze

'Stephen?' he quizzed waving a hand in front of his face

'Wow I never thought you'd ever be so grown up'

'Hey you don't have to act so surprised you er... what do you think about it'

'I'd say do it I mean you do have a point about the whole we could be killed tomorrow thing and you two do love each other'

'Great' he enthused grinning 'because I need your help I want you to bring up a conversation with Abby about marriage and see how she feels about it'

-------------------

Everyone was now at the hospital Cutter was hooked up to various wierd aquipment as Abby was being checked over in the room opposite

'Oh are you pregnant' the nurse asked curiously

'No I just had a baby thing right?'

'Yes not to worry most women put on weight whilst pregnant it's hard to get rid of though believe me mother of three talking here' she convinced smiling

'I'm not too worried just trying to be a good mum it's hard though seens how she's my first don't really know what I'm doing'

'You look quite young are you a single mum?'

'No my boyfriend's over there sitting on that green chair' as her hand pointed to the room ahead where Connor layed spread out over the chair like some kind of animal

'Oh I see well you can go and join him because your fine to go now'

'Okay thankyou' she praised sliding off the bed she sat on heading for Cutter's room.

'Hey Abby you okay?' Stephen asked as she sat on Connors lap,Connor put his arms round her waist.

'Yeah thanks,how is he?'

'Abby I'm awake you know and I'm fine thankyou for asking they removed the bullet straight away so I can go home tomorrow I just got to take it easy' the group sat in silence for a moment before Nick spoke again .....'Abby why did you did it for?'

'Do what Nick?' she spoke flatly her eyes tracing the floor before looking at Cutter then back again

'Shut yourself in the zoo do you know how dangerous that was'

'Yeah but Lester said do what it takes so I did...sorry'

'It's okay it's just.. don't do it again what happened after I left' he pryed looking at both Connor and Stephen.

'Well' Connor began 'The paramedics put Abby in the other ambulance to rest, I gave Leek a quick kick in the knackers whilst he was out cold, me and Stephen then went and sat outside the ambulance waiting for Abs to wake up and Leek was confirmed dead then we pretty much ended up here.'

'What's happening to Leek's body' Cutter quized back at the young male

'Lester said he'd take care of it and by the way Helen's pretty much a gonner too'

'How?'

'Well that little thing your wife used to open and close anomaly's she dropped it in her hurry to leg it so I pocketed it' Connor mused

'She had it coming to her I still don't see why she attempted to shoot you though Connor'

'Well I pretty much murdered her right hand man'

'You know something Connor I never knew you were capable of doing such damage' Cutter revealed grinning slightly

'Me neither....right you two let's go we have to find Jenny and professor... get better soon yeah?'

'Will do Connor will do' Cutter spoke winking at the student as he went

-----------------

The journey ahead wasn't one of very long as Jenny and Abby sat in back Connor in the passenger seat and Stephen driving as Connor fiddled with the radio but gave up in the end as nothing but talk shows would come on as he layed his head on the glass peering out at the passing surroundings as he drifted off to sleep.

'Hey you two' Stephen pipe up 'what do you think on marriage'

'Well I have been married once before it was good but only do it if you think you can make it last' Jenny spoke voicing her opinion as Abby began to talk to Stephen

'I'm not really sure I mean yeah if he or she's the one but I don't know maybe'

'Well Abby would you marry Connor?'

'Is he asleep?'

'Yep'

'Er well I'm still not sure of course I love him and we have a baby together I guess I would say yes if he asked me as long as things didn't change between me and him'

'I see' Stephen replied half in thought

'Why did you want to know?'

'Oh just a friend of mine he's been thinking of asking to marry his girlfriend they have a baby together but they've been together for about six years so you know it's similar to you and Connor' he said lying through his back teeth.

'Oh I see.. oh Jenny here's your house' she pointed out to the older women

The pickup pulled up outside the cream mansion size like house as Jenny unbuckled her seat belt and said her goodbyes as she made her way to her horn tooted as Abby and Stephen waved as they set off down the road again as Abby spread herself out in the back as her eye lids became heavy with sleep as she began to slumber giving Stephen total piece and quiet the rest of the ride home.

'Right guys here's your flat....guys?' he questionned as he shoved Connor to wake him up before stretching into the back shaking Abby awake

'Oh' Abby said sleepily as she blinked her eyes open 'were home, how long was I asleep for?'

'About twenty thirty minutes max' he replied to her as she stepped out of the vehicle saying thankyou as the door slammed hard behind her.

Connor sat up straight in the car and turned his attention to Stephen looking him in the eye.

'So...did you?'

'Yep'

'And what'd she say?'

'She probably would if you ever asked her'

'Was she not curiou..'

'Yes she was I just made up a little plot line which she fell for thank God'

'Good because I have the ring'

'When di..'

'The other day I went into town when Abby took the baby out and shit'

'What'

'The baby she's at the hospital still oh crap I never even told Abby we were supposed to go and get everything sorted today she comes home soon'

'You both forgot about your own child and she must be what a week you two need to get your act together you havn't even given her a name man'

'We talked about that last night'

'So what you going to call her'

'Cassy-Ann 't tell anyone not yet anyway'

'Hmm nice good choice let's just hope you two look after her properly'

'Right okay I'm going to go and er phone the hospital and thanks for the lift by the way ' he shouted after shutting the passenger door waving as Stephen drove off.

------------------

'Connor how could you forget to tell me this' Abby's voice rumbled round the flat which had basshunter I can see it in her eyes playing to her liking in the background

'Ab's sorry it's just the A.D.D went off just after I hung up and we havn't had a spare second all day and.. and...' his voice drifted off as it started to quiver

'Conn you okay'

'Yeah I'm better than okay I'm great' he said holding her hands in his by their sides 'it's just I've been thinking a lot and well...'

Abby let go of his hands as she walked into the kitchen still listening to every word Connor pronounced

'Like I said I've been thinking about us and the baby alot and well I think it could work'

'What could?' she shouted back

She turned round to see Connor down on one knee holding a diamond ring in a black velvet ring had tiny little diamond's round the ring itself and one large one in the middle supported by small blue crystals round the outside

'Connor oh my God it's beautiful' she gasped holding onto the door frame in shock

'Will you marry me Abigail Sarah Maitland?'

'Con I...' she stuttered but was abruptly cut off by Connor

'Hang on let me finish.I know I'm no Stephen and I'm not the strongest guy in this world and yeah I'm a pain in the arse sometimes and I have a tendancy to screw things up and drop myself in it but if there's one thing on this planet in my entire life I've ever done right was having you as my girlfriend and having a daughter with do you say Abby?'

:)haaaaa u guys liked that didnt you go on then review it then ill update thanku for everyone who has read thanku i loved writing this chapter

XkateX


	15. And the cracks begin to show

Author note-okay not workin or own primeval damn not gud. and recap connor asked for her hand in marriage and being a evil bitch i left it on a cliffhanger

**but why will no one reveiw it ???? :(**

i listened to velvet-chemistry anyone herd it u shud it catchy :) n lucky twice-lucky anyone like them???

by the way if no one reviews i have thought of stop doing this coz lets face it thered be no point sorry guys but ya know there wuldnt be :( it wud make me sad:(

'....Yes,I will Connor!' she exclaimed lighting both their eyes up with fireworks as he stood up placing the ring on her finger as they kissed minutes there hands were all over each other clothes being torn off in a lustfull urge as Connor pushed her towards their bedroom as she released a cheeky grin that passed onto Connor as he planted kisses down her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her spine causing her to let out small moans into the crook of his neck as he leant her over, her leg twining round his leg, her toes tracing the inside of his leg.

'Aw God Abby fuck' he groaned shoving her body against the silk duvet biting his bottom lip.

He spread his body out against her,her hips thrusting against him as they kissed and explored each others body's but this abrublty came to a halt as the doorbell went making them both moan pulled back his body weight that was against her, leaving a breathless Abby layed there panting on the silk underneath her delicate quickly dragged his t-shirt and trousers on as he made his way to the front seconds of reaching the door he relised it was more than just one person it was a group of people,opening the door slightly flushed the three people smiled at him unexpectidly as Cutter greeted the younger man.

'Connor' Cutter greeted

'Proffessor hi' he spoke slightly in shock by the man stood on his front door step.

'Can we come in?' he questionned

'Oh erm yeah course' he hurried opening the door fully allowing the figures to pass through the door frame into the open area.

'Guys I'll be one minute just make yourselves comfy' he shouted darting off back up the stairs towards the bedroom closing the door behind him.

'Wow' Jenny exclaimed as she perched on the arm of the sofa 'Did Connor seem, you know a little flushed in the face?'

'Yep,and his clothes were creased, hair was a bit ruffled' Stephen summarised 'He's had sex with her, I bet you guys any money

'Bet he wasn't' Jenny protested back frowning

'Was' Stephen argued

'No I bet he hasn't slept with her' she spoke glaring at Stephen

'Fine then,bet you ten quid that he has slept with her if I'm right I get the tenner if you're right I give you a tenner,how's that sound?'

'Agreed' she let out shaking his hand.

-----------

'Connor baby get them clothes off' she hissed at him, her voice sultry as she grabbed Connor's t-shirt riving it back off him kissing his chest.

This time it was him pushed on the bed moaning louder as Abby did her thing kissing him, hands groping the back of his body struggling to wriggle free of her but after progression he pushed her away from him as Abby's face dropped.

'Conn,Have I done something wrong?' she asked curiously kneeling on the bed in her underwear.

'No Cutter,Jenny and Stephen are downstairs'

'Oh' she replied getting dressed before making her way to the door as Connor grabbed hold of her waist pulling her against him

'Hey we'll continue this later as long as you're a good girl' he whispered into her ear

'Me good, I'm a bad girl, admit it you like it' her voice sultry again

'Damn straight' he replied not a second later as he pulled his top over his head 'come on there waiting for us' as they both headed out the door.

----

'Hi guys' Abby greeted to the three sat on the sofa 'So what can we do for you?'

'Did you two have sex?' Stephen asked bluntly which caused both of them to blush slightly.

'Erm Stephen,that's none of you're buisness what me and Connor do but for the record no we didn't'

'Yes' Jenny exclaimed happily 'I win,screw you Stephen'

'No friken way!' Stephen shouted denying it.

'Er guys,what you two going on about?' the student enquired as he wrapped his arms around Abby's waist

'I owe Jenny a tenner now thanks Connor' he bit sarcastically as he looked back in utter confusement

'What for Stephen?'

'Okay after you ran back upstairs we noticed you were slightly red and your clothes were creased and I bet Jenny a tenner that you guys had sex which I then found out you didn't and now I have to give her a tenner'

'Wait you have been betting on mine and Connor's relationship,what the hell is the matter with you three? she bellowed at them making them flinch, pulling away from Connors embracing hold.

'Er Abby' Cutter proceeded 'I'm going to have to stop you there I wasn't part of there silly little game'

'Oh fair you two why?Don't you remember the last time our relationship went public properly we broke up because of it' she lectured gesturing with her hands as her mobile began to ring.

'Hello?'...yes hi....okay...really...well that's great.....that's brilliant!...okay were on our way....yeah..bye' she exclaimed excitedly ending the call 'Connor she's ready we can offically bring her home she's well enough to come home' she squealed jumping into his arms as he embraced her for a hug.

'Ab's that brilliant so are we going now then?' he questionned grinning like a kid in a candy shop

'Right you three, you'll have to come back later were going to bring our baby home' Abby said ushering them out the door locking it behind her.

The three team members made their way back into the toyota pickup provided by Lester waving the young couple goodbye as they drove off in the they were all buckled in the passenger seat Jenny turned around and hit Stephen playfully with her hand making him shout and flinch much to her and Cutter's amusement.

'What the hell was that for Jenny?' he squealed

'Have you no decency?' she questionned 'Asking if they had sex or not why couldn't you just wait until you and Connor or perhaps you and Abby were alone and asked them then, or do you get a thrill from embarressing yourself and being proved wrong by women?

-------

At the hospital Abby and Connor sprinted up the stairs to the final floor of the hospital to find Janet the nurse awaiting their arrival holding a baby in her arms as she greeted them delightedly.

'Hello you two' she smiled

'Hi' the pair spoke together

'Right before you go there's just the forms that need signing and the name that needs putting on her birth certificate' she told walking them to her office.

With the forms filled in the nurse moved on to filling in the birth certificate.

'Right have youdecided on a name

'Yep' Abby spoke happily 'Cassey-Ann'

'Right Cassey-Ann Maitland'

'Maitland' Abby quizzed 'no Temple' she corrected smiling at Connor squeezing his hand

'Okay Cassey-Ann then everything's set you two are free to go and start your journey as a family here's the birth certificate and her forms and the hospital have got copies of all the details and forms for future refrence'

The nurse walked them to the car and helped them strap the baby into the car seat as Abby sat in the back with her smiling down at her baby girl gleefully all the way home.

-------

It had now been just over a month since they'd brought her and since, nothing had gone right, Abby had lost all interest in Connor everytime he went to kiss her or cuddle, she pulled away and bothered with Cassey which caused him to become slightly .Jealous of his own flesh and sat on the sofa watching her baby girl sleeping in her cot looking so peaceful as Connor trotted down the stairs glaring at where his daughter slept jumping one handed over the back of the sofa scaring the hell out of his fiancee recieving a playful punch in the arm for doing so.

'Hey Abby' he spoke gently putting his arm round her waist and drawing her into kiss but yet again Abby pulled away and walked off into the kitchen leaving Connor staring blankly at the floor beneath his feet.

_'Maybe she's used me so she could have a baby, oh God she never wanted me did she?, and I left Caroline for it'_ his thought span a web of mess in his head that was getting thicker by the day.

'Connor' Abby snapped pulling out of a trance 'do you want some dinner?'

'Er yeah go on' he said warily eyeing her up and down as her hips swayed when she flounced off

'Abby?...' he echoed

'Yeah'

'I was thinking maybe we could have some fun tonight'

'No Connor for the last time I'm not having sex in the garden with you someone would see us'

'Ha no silly I mean like inviting everyone over have a few drinks and some games or summit or a dvd, catching my drift yet?'

'Oh....well maybe' she answered hesitantly 'but only once Cassey's asleep'

'Okay deal' he said smirking at her.

After dinner one by one Connor made the phone calls first Cutter,Stephen and Jenny then Sarah then Becker then another person.

'Connor have you finished phoning everyone?'

'Yeah er Abby...' he streched out every sylibil in her name

'What?'

'Hope you don't mind but I invited Caroline'

Her heart stopped she froze on the spot '_he'd invited his ex?was he not aware that they were now engaged with a baby?_

'No' her tone flat and rushed pretending like she ddin't mind as she checked on their sleeping child an excuse to turn away from Connor as blood rushed to her face making her blush.

'That's good because she said she was looking forword to seeing us again'

'Yeah bet she can't wait to have you again' she muttered under her breath

'What?'

'Nothing Conn I was talking to myself' she breathed walking off into another room

---------

The night came as one by one the others arrived all bringing various drinks of their own Stephen brought three bottles of vodka and Jenny brought two bottles of wine

'Right' Jenny stated 'which shall we drink first guys?'

'Vodka' Stephen added a nodding motion passed almost immediatly by Sarah and Becker who'd just walked into the room Abby close behind.

'Be back in five I'm putting Cassey to sleep' Abby informed before walking off

----

(in cassey's nursery)

'Hey little angel mummy is bringing you to bed shh come on close your eyes baby....I know mummy and daddy have been fighting alot but we still both love you okay' she hushed her hand brushing the infants cheek as she drifted to sleep..

'Hey' a voice soothed behind her as it held hold of her waist kissing the back of her neck

'hi yourself' she responded blunlty

'sorry babe'

'for what?'

'for pushing you all the time since she's been born.I shouldn't of'

'Oh it's okay on we better go down before they drink it all'

------

They'd been drinking and dancing for hours now even Caroline had turned up much to Abby's were all past the 'way tipsy stage' and onto the 'hey I'm not drunk stage'.The music was booming out the stereo they were all dancing showing off their moves even Abby gave Connor a bit of lap dance at one point.

'Oh we have to play spin the bottle' a half drunk Stepehn said shaking a empty lambrini bottle at them.

They all gathered round on the floor in a circle the music vibrating the laminate floor ever so slightly

'Right I'll go first then' Stephen offered waving his hand in the air.

He spun the bottle as it went round once landing on Sarah, she blushed leaning in as they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before pulling went next as the bottle landed on Connor both gave out a tender kiss as Connor pulled away first smiling gently at her.

The game had been going for about twenty minutes and everyone had kissed each other but they still continued as it was Connor's turn after snogging Abby's face off he spun the bottle and it landed smack bang on hesitation both moved forword as their lips touched, a jolt of electricity and passion serged through ran his tongue along the inside of Caroline's bottom lip asking for entry which she happily accepted as the kiss continued she deepened it, her kisses soft and sweet with hints of passion in them as Abby stared on in utter shock and anger before a wailing noise brung them both out the world they were in,Abby quickly averting her eyes from the shock they'd both just given her.

'Crap she's woke up, I'll go, It'll take ages to get her back off though' Abby pronounced clearly no where near as drunk as the rest were, stroking the volume dial as she passed the stereo turning it down, jogging slightly up the stairs.

'Shit is it half one already' Caroline sounded 'I'm going to have to go I have to be at work for nine' she said retrieving her coat and bag from the kitchen.

'Ha good luck' Stephen snorted at her

'Actually I think we all better make a move otherwise Lester won't be a happy bunny tomorrow with us' Cutter added

'Yeah he's right we have a meeting tomorrow morning' Jenny added stumbling on her words a little.

They all gathered there belongings as they walked out the front door heading down the street shouting there goodbyes as they went.

'Bye Connor' Caroline whispered winking at him as she desended down the stairs.

'Wait!' Connor burst out 'I'll walk you home hang on I'll go tell Abs' he shouted sprinting upstairs towards the nursery.

The door creaked open slowly as the figure sat in a chair by the window swaying the little infant looking up as her eyes traced to the door

'Hey' she croaked standing up from the white chair she sat in.

'Hey er I'm going to walk Caroline home is that okay?' he questionned her.

He took a few paces towards her so they were inches within each other the baby sealing the gap bewteen bent down brushing their lips against each other a heart renching pain ripped through Abby's chest as he kissed her '_how could he snog his ex in front of her then just kiss her like that?_'

'Yeah Conn it's fine' she spoke breathlessly pulling away

'Okay be back soon bye love you' he called hurrying back towards the stairs and out the front door.

------

Okay guys hope u enjoyed it omg i soo wanna see next weeks episode n how manky was tonights ewww fungus anyway plz cn u guys reveiw id like to know if it okay


	16. lies and betrayal again?

Author note-dont own primeval coz if i did nick wuldnt be dead for starters but I dunno It still one hell of a show even without him so hmmm...anyway enjoy

At2:Sorry I havnt updated in oh so so long im leaving scholl this friday so got lots of revision an gcse's comin up over the next month so im going to try and get this updated more and ive written updates for my otha storis too :)

'So here we are' Connor uttered to Caroline staring at her house sawying slightly on his feet.

'Did you enjoy it' she questionned

'Enjoy what?'

'You know what'

'Caroline you know I can't answer that'

'Conn it's a simple yes or no hunni'

'No I'm not answering'

'Why,what have you got to lose'

'Er how about everything' he bit back

'Oh so you have a gullable blonde girlfriend and a daughter you get jealous of big wow you should be single, free, easy, no strings attached' she whispered in his ear pushing him against the brick wall that stood as the front of her house.

'Caroline,what the hell are you doing?' he shouted

'Shhh man be quiet' she half slurred clearly drunk 'fine well just come in for five minutes ok?'

'Okay then' he replied following her up the steps seeing the state she was in.

The door slammed shut behind him as it led into the maroon red hallway the lights slowly flickered on.

'So how about it?'

'What?'

'Connor you know what' she concluded nudging her head towards her bedroom upstairs.

'No way'

'Just a quicky howay come on'

'No,I'm engaged to Abby it's not fair to her'

'Are you stupid she clearly doesn't want you since that baby let's face it she hasn't looked twice at you'

'Well maybe... but still'

'Connor come on I'm offering you sex, no strings attached and you turn me down'

'Wow...you know what I forgot about you Caroline..you can be such a self centred bitch 're so full of yourself'

'So' she murmured pressing her lips hard against his pulling him to her bedroom.

------------

'Cassey wonder where daddy has got to he's been gone ages, knowing that bitch she'll try it on with him.I don't see the I wish it could all just stop the fights,the jealousy,the anomalies too for the first time in my life I've fallen head over heels in love with a boy who feels the same way and isn't psycho or bad tempured or moody and it's just as bad as if he were that way' she sighed resting her head over the wooden frame of where her daughter slept awaitng her boyfriend to come home

-----------

'Look baby I got to go okay,you do know this was a one off right?' he asked whilst pulling his jeans back on

'Yeah I know but Connor?' her voice beckoned tracing her finger across the white sheets

'Yeah'

'You were amazing baby'

'Er.. okay but you cannot tell Abby do you hear me?.I can't believe I did it again and got into bed with you'

'Okay bye'

'Yeah bye, I'll let myself out'

Connor legged it down the stairs slamming the front door after him pacing quickly had been out an hour longer than he should of been when he arrived home he found a very upset looking Abby glaring at him from the top of the stairs.

'Where the hell have you been!? she bellowed bitterly at him her eyes showed pain and anger that hit Connor's stomach with guilt.

'Walking Caroline home'

'It took you an hour and a half to walk a normal twenty minute walk, her again did you?' she retorted

'No I didn't'

'Oh save me the crap Conn yeah?' she shouted tears streaming down her face

'Abby' he looked into her eyes,'I swear I never okay baby?'

'Okay' she sniffed nodding her head as he placed a kiss to her lips..

'She's asleep?' he guessed slouching into the beenbag on the floor'

'Yeah Conn just like always' she answered blatenlty flicking through the channels.

-------------

The year passed quickly as the wedding drew closer Abby had been for her dress fitting with Sarah and Jenny and they'd been fitted for their bridesmaid dresses nothing to do Lester had called them to the ARC for a briefing.

'Right I see you are all here and only thirty five minutes late thankyou for your consideration' Lester said greeting them as sarcastically as ever.

'Well,as you may all know this job can be a tad dangerous so starting at the beginning of next week there will be a new team member joining your lovely cosy family'

'So who is it?' Cutter curied

'Have you never heard of the phrase be patient' he echoed closing the glass door behind himself

'So you guys nervous?' Jenny asked

'About what' Connor answered

'Abby,Connor your wedding is tomorrow'

'Oh right point taken' the male spoke

'Connor you okay' Stephen asked after the others had left

'Er yep, why?'

'You just seem a little bit....off'

'Er okay then'

'Look I said I was sorry about hiring that hooker I swear down I didn't know it was your cousin Anna I swear'

'I said it was alright will you just leave it' he warned

Stephen rubbed his hand through his hair with had tried asking but he just brushed them all off the last plan was in action-ask Abby.

Stephen watched from the mesaneene as Connor left the building as he pulled his mobile out and rang Abby.

'Hello?'

'Hi Abby, it's Stephen'

'Hi'

'Listren Connor's on his way home But he seems a bit pissed off just to let you know you know why he's being like this?'

'Okay thanks Stephen and he's been a bit withdrawn for awhile now I don't know why,anyway bye'

-------------

The front door slammed as he tredded up the stairs into the living room.

'Hey Conn' Abby greeted 'You alright?'

'Yeah why?'

'Well are you not nervous?'

'A bit but it's the only way we can be married innit?'

'Yeah s'pose so,but Connor what happens if we forget our vows, or I trip or Cassey starts crying or I drop the ring or I burst out into tears' she rushed out

'Abby..stop...nothing is going to happen okay,everything will run smoothly stop panicking, anyway you coming to bed?'

'Yeah' she answered smiling up at him his arm coming round the back of her neck.

'Come on then babe'.

'Night Connor love you' she whispered kissing him before resting back down into the warmth of the bed cuddling into his side.

'Love you' he returned placing a kiss on her forehead.

He laid awake for what seemed like hours now Abby long into sleep,he just lay there staring up at the ceiling his thoughts nibbling on his conscience bit by bit _'I can't believe what I've done I slept with her when I'm marrying the girl I'm head over heels in love with, what is my problem there's just a part of me that wants her but why she's everything Abby isn't so in a way she's the bad is so good at getting what she wants she's so manipulative yet I fell for it again and God if Abs ever finds out she'll leave me and take our baby with her'_

-------

Connor awoke the next morning to an empty bed that had a note firmly stuck to the pillow beside snatched the note off the material reading it allowed

'_Morning Connor! It's the big day,you nervous? I am,anyway good luck babe I've got Cassey with me round mums whilst we all get ready so you guys can use the flat anyway love you lots and lots and lots p.s make sure all windows and doors are shut if Rex escapes again you're xxxxxx_

'Aw bless her she sounds excited' he said for only himself to hear, the ever cheesy grin appearing on his face slumped back down in the bed as he scanned the digital clock on the shelf reading eight thirty _'God too early'_ he thought and went back off to sleep.....

Connor woke up again but startled like someone had woke him,his eyes darted the room scanning for intruders,enemies,the bad guy but nothing...

'Rawr!' Stephen screamed jumping from the side of the bed

'Argghh!' Stephen what the hell you...'

'Yes' he answered smirking

'Ah you are such knob head' he directed at Stephen as he broke into more fits of laughter.

'Come on get up I've made breakfast'

At that point Connor shot up shoving Stephen out of the way not caring how he had gotten into the flat,the one thing that could get him up-breakfast.

The pair sat eating their breakfasts whilst watching grim and evil on cartoon network.

'Hurry up though we better get you ready'

'Ohh' The younger male moaned 'But it's not finished'

'Conn it's grim and evil weekend I'm sure there repeated so you can watch them again'

'How can I,me and Abby are going on our honeymoon tonight even though I don't really see the point'

'Conn it's just a chance for you and Abby to be just Connor and Abby,you guys need some time alone and apparently honeymoons are supposed to be romantic legend has it'

'Being sarcy again are we Stephen?'

'Perhaps'

'Fek off,your supposed to calm me down not make me more nervous' he warned nudging him playfully

-------------------

Jenny and Sarah stood as Abby strode out of Jenny's bedroom in her wedding dress as the two women stood in awe gasping at how beautiful she dress was cream with see through straps to keep it up,their was embroidery down one half above her waist of ivory and tiny delicate flowers and dotted all over the dress were small crystals which made the dress shine in the sunlight.

'Well what do you guys think?' Abby questionned nervously

'Abby....you look amazing your so curvy' Jenny answered still in shock

'Thanks so Sarah what do you think?'

'I'm extremly jealous of you right now Abby' Sarah spoke at the bride to be

The three stood just gazing upon the beauty of the dress when Cassey came toddling over in her nappy and pink little booties.

'Hey baby' Abby softened swooping her up in her arms as her blonde curles bounced around

'yaaaga maya mama' Cassey gurgled at Abby

'What did she say' Jenny curied smiling at Cassey

'She said hiya mama, well that's what I've picked up she normally waves when she says it too'

She's learned to walk and talk quickly most one year old's can't' Jenny said as Cassey pulled at Abby's hair

'Yeah,ow Cass stop it ow stop pulling mummy's hair, anyway the nurse just said that it happens with some children, guess I'm just lucky huh?' Abby half rushed as she swayed Cassey trying to calm her as she wriggled furiously

'Right' Jenny went on 'lets get your hair and make-up sorted'

Heya guys I'm back hopefully for a good while yet if my bloody exams don't get in my way im sitting quite a few eight of them are english and maths want as good as other chapters promise this is going somewhere which'll happen next chapter :)

Plz r&r

**XkateX**


	17. Wedding bells or hells bells?

Authors note:Oh yes Its it I've left school but can't believe them moronic yr 10's are now the oldest there so stuck up well minus bout 10 of them who are really friendly including crazy kid0.o (she's a member of f.f too)

I dont own primeval :(

Cassey lay slumped on Jenny's bed sleeping peacefully as Jenny began doing Abby's make-up whilst Sarah was downstairs doing her own make-up.

'Abby you nervous?'

'Ha, yeah but I mean I suppose it's something that'll only ever happen once or I hope, touch wood.I just can't help but notice that where ever me or Conn is invovled nothing ever goes right'

'Yeah but no matter what Conner will always protect you and seemed a bit jealous of Cassey after she was born do you remember?'

'Yeah but I think that was partly my fault,looking back now I relised I gave most of my attention to her and just sort of forgot about Connor so he must of felt a bit left out, if I could go back and change what I did I so would'

'It took you long enough to relise how you felt about him though'

'Yeah but I guess I just took him for granted but when Caroline was with him it made me think'

'Right Abby your eyeliner is on,lipstick,eyepencil,blusher,foundation and finished and right on time the car should be hear soon'

-----------------

(at the flat)

'Wow' Stephen gaped 'Conn you look bloody class, wow... you know something your actually pretty fit and it shows it off in your tight tux'

'Thanks Stephen'

They both stood looking into the mirror as Stephen began staring down at the floor 'you know something Connor I never have said this'

'Yeah Stephen?' he replied doing his tie in the mirror.

'Well,I'm really glad I met you and well, now I see you like a brother who has to outsmart me on just about everything even women now, your getting married before ,well you deserve it you worked hard enough for Abby I would of gave up after bedding her but that's just the way I am. I think I'm slightly jealous of you,eventhough someimes it takes you ages to relise your in the wrong but I would never change you'

'Wow....er Stephen er thanks mate I tend to look upto you but you know er coming from you that,well that means a lot your like an older brother to me that's why I made you best man,I'm just really nervous of Abby's family'

'If there like Abby they'll be good people but extremely strong so you know Conn no let's get going the car has just pulled up'

'Have you got the rings?'

'Yep inside my pocket' Stephen answered locking the front door

Both men got into the car as it headed off towards the church.

-------------------

Cassey come here you little git' Abby yelled as the toddler tottered off onto the landing 'Cassey' Abby shouted grabbing hold of her wrist as she nearly fell down the stairs causing both Jenny and Sarah to come running.

'Cassey you do not wander off where mummy can't see you do you here me?' ,Cassey nodded and started crying as Abby stood back up from telling her off pushing the end of her dress to one side.

'See why does she do that it makes me feel guilty'

'Thats the hard bit Abby' Sarah shouted up the stairs

'Aw Cass come 'ere' Abby called cuddling her 'shall we go put your dress on so you look like a little princess too?'

'Yahhhhg a likkpink Cassey' the child spoke laughing sweetly

'Okay Abby what did she say?' Jenny curied once again

'Erm something about here wearing pink and agreeing to me putitng her in a dress,I think' she laughed

Not five minutes later and after a lot of wriggling,crying,gurgling and nappy change Cassey was toddling around on Jenny's bed in her white bridesmaid dress went down to her ankles with little gems sown all over it to glitter in the light with frilly white socks that each had two hand sown pink roses on and creme velcro shoes to match as she span round showing it off her blonde curles twirling with her.

'Who's my gorgeous girl then' Abby claimed proudly her child pointing at herself in answer.

Abby,Jenny the car's just pulled up you guys ready?' the dark haired women shouted up the stairs.

'Were coming' Jenny called older women picked Cassey up and turned to Abby smiling 'You ready to do this?'

'Yeah as ready as I'll ever be'

Both women tread carefully down the stairs Sarah helping Abby most of the way and then into the driver shut the door after the three women were in with Cassey on Jenny's knee eyeing everything three made idle chat most of the way as people in the streets seemed to stop in awe at the beauty of the car.

'Abby....you okay you've gone a bit pale' Jenny asked

'Er I think so I'm just so scared I dunno if I can do this'

'Abby look at me you can do this because look' she pointed at her daughter you created her and gave birth to her remember the pain you were in and you always said you couldn't do it but look here she is just over a year later sitting on my knee.

'Yeah but still I'm just freeking out' she jumped as the driver opened the car door for them._When had the car stopped?_

_'_Abby it's alright Connor will probably be freeking out more than you, he did when you were pregnant' with that statement from Jenny Abby let out a shriek of laughter remembering Connors face when she'd gone into labour as she gracefully stepped out of the stationary vehicle followed by the other two women and her daughter toddling close behind as step by step she neared the church her heart pounding in her chest as they reached the double doors Abby turned round one last time to see the three of them gazing happily at her.

'Good luck Abby' Jenny said placing a hand on her arm

'Good luck' Sarah repeated smiling,even Cassey gave her a happy grin and a wave.

Two people opened the doors from either side as the isle went as far as the eye could see and everyone turned to see Abby in her bride music began to play the high notes seemed to bounce over the ceremony as every man,woman and child smiled and followed her down the isle with their eyes some teary from the magic the wedding Abby furthered up the isle she could see Connor stood as he watched her walking up the isle shooting her one of his big grins,he stood with his now short hair spiked down the middle,wearing a light blue tie with white shirt,black tux,shoes and trousers on with a white flower in his jacket pocket as did Stephen who stood to Connors right dressed similar to Connor but clearly was no match in Abby's stopped walking now she had reached the alter handing her flowers to Jenny who had hold of Cassey with her spare hand as they went and stood at Abby's far side away from the alter.

'Hey' Conner whispered to his soon to be wife 'You look beautiful'

'So do you' she whispered back

Abby stood facing directly to Connor her dress sparkling in the sunlight that came through the stained glass windows,her make-up done perfectly and her now natural brown hair swept slightly to the left with her tiera viel covering the back of her head.

'Right ladies and gentleman pray be seated' the vicar said as the congregation took their seates.

'Today we are here to witness the coming together of Connor Temple and Abigail-Sarah Maitland in holy matrimony.I believe both have something they want to say before I continue'

Connor pulled out a small piece of paper from his inside pocket and began to read it '...Abby, from the first moment I layed my eyes upon you, I fell for you and have been that way ever since, and just to think if someone said to me three years ago that I'd be working for the goverment,married and have a beautiful baby girl I would of laughed and said they were lieing, but clearly they would of been right and no matter what I will always stand by you and Cassey because I love you both, you mean the world to me'

He smiled lovingly at Abby whilst putting the paper back in his pocket as Abby let a small tear drop as she brushed it off with her eyelashes.

'Abigail do you have something you want to say?' the vicar questionned

'Um yes I do' she stated grabbing hold of Connors hand 'Connor the first time I met you I thought that you were intelligent and had a good heart and strong first I thought we'd of never of gotten along but, as the days went by and we ended up living together I couldn't imagine my life without you then we became boyfriend and girlfriend and I remember the day I told you I was pregnant you were so supportive and you didn't have to be you could of left but you showed me how much you loved me I think you acted more like the women than me the way you jumped around happily,if I'm ever scared your there for me and hold my hand,you protect me and have saved my life on many occasions and I never want another man ever. I only want you and until I met you it felt like part of me was missing but then you came along and you filled most of that gap then we became a family and it made me complete so thankyou Connor'

'I shall now proceed with the do you take Abigail to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do' he grinned

'And Abigail do you take Connor to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do'

Stephen handed the rings to the both of them as Connor put his ring on Abby's finger and Abby placed her ring on Connor's.

'If anyone should have any reason why this happy couple should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace'

The congregation stood silent as Abby and Connor drew closer until they were inches appart smiling at one another happily

'Okay.' began the vicar but was abrubtly cut off

'Wait' a women shouted from the front row 'I'm pregnant with Connor's child' as both Connor,Abby and everyone else look over at where the voice came from in utter horror and was her,Caroline was back.

'Conn...is this true please tell me it's not' abby half pleaded and whispered at the same time

'It's not,she must be making it up Caroline shut up or leave'

'Fine Connor, but explain this to me we slept together what four,five months ago and now I'm five months pregnant' she spat now stood next to Connor as Abby looked on in disbalief

'Abby... Connor turned 'you have got to believe me she is lying she is jealous of you'

'No Abby' Caroline persuaded back 'I'm not it is true we have slept together I am pregnant I have a bump, it's real, Abby I'm just trying to show you what he does behind your back before this wedding goes through'

Abby stormed off in her dress picking up Cassey as she went and dissappeared off to the back room.

'Abby wait!' he called half turning to the nightmare in his life which was Caroline 'What the hell, we are married you silly bitch,look the ring is on my finger I'm officially married to her and nothing you ever say or do will seperate get her away from me'

Stephen placed a firm hand round her arm and began pulling her down the isle 'Come on it's time you left you crazy deluded bitch' he hissed as the rest of the crowd glared at her.

In the backroom Abby sat sobbing her heart out as Cassey stood puzzled not being able to understand why her mummy was crying when she looked so beautiful.

------

**(Casseys POV)**

_'I wonder why mummy is crying, I wish she would stop, my mummy is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, I hope I look like her when I'm I know is that that evil dark haired women is back and is hurting my mummy and daddy again. I think daddy loves her more than me an mummy sometimes but there getting married, I'm not sure what that is but I had to be very quite and daddy does seem to love mummy more than anything I just wish this would stop, I want a family like other boys and girls have,Aunty Jenny,Aunty Sarah and Uncle Nick all looked very worried when mummy grabbed hold of me and pulled me away with her,Uncle Stephen just rolled his eyes but I'm not sure what that means but I know that if mummy doesn't stop crying she will make me cry. I'm getting scared now I've never seen her like this before and I don't like it'_

------

'Abby please stop crying'

'How can I Connor you slept with that...that...bitch..again!**I hate you!' **she screamed setting Cassey off screaming

'No Cass please don't Cass' please her daddy begged 'please stop crying'

Connor sat slumped against the wall sobbing himself

'If this is how it's always going to be then forget it Conn'

'Abby' he stood in protest and walked over to her 'I've just got Stephen to throw her out and clearly it can't be mine you know when I slept with her I was half drunk even when I actually did'

'What happens if you were drunk and that you actually did sleep with her again and you don't remember?'

'Abby right now I would die for you and Cassey just to show you who's side I was on' he said followed by a voilent scream

'Cassey baby,come here' Connor soothed only for Cassey to start banging her fists against the walls and stamping on the floor

'Aghhhhh!' the small toddler hollered throwing herself to the floor.

'Cass darling calm down' Abby spoke picking her up as she kicked at her parent.

The three sat against the wall now Cassey entangled in her mummy and daddy's arms to keep her still as she fell asleep.

'Is she?..' Abby whispered gesturing towards the child

'Yeah' Connor answerd 'she's asleep'

'Look Abby I love you, I do, there is nothing I wouldn't do, I hate her with my life, I honestly can't stand her and in the last five months all me and you have done is plan this wedding, so why would I throw it all away?'

'See, I love you so much, I wanna believe you I do, but Conn it's really hard I want her out of my life for good,and I want her as far away from you as possible and Cassey too'

'Done'

'I wanna forget this but she has ruined this wedding and I just don't, I can't go back out there Connor' she whimpered

'Abby if I never have any contact with her again please can we go on our honeymoon we need time together please'

'What about Cass?'

'Jenny said she and Nick would look after her'

'What, are they together?'

'I think so but don't say out'

'I won't,you do love me don't you?'

'Yes I do if it wasn't for you I'd still be some geeky student and I know you don't want to trust me it will take time but I will stay faithful and this isn't soem crappy little promise I've got a family I have to act responsible for my own actions'

'I think I'm stupid for saying this but.......

the end.

Na not really to be honest I really dont know where to go from here thats why I've ended it the way i have and basically its upto you my faithful reviewers their relationship is now in your hands just dont drop it coz thatd crush them lol :)

please r&r

ideas are welcome its a public vote on what happens now :)

**XkateX**


	18. Even rose petals have thorns

Authors Note:I don't own primeval unless i cn create series 4 for itv at very little cost lmao

I have even started a group on facebook to make sure it dont get axed the link is on my f.f page thankyou!!!

OMG HAVE ANYONE HEARD PRIMEVAL HAS BEEN AXED BY ITV IT WAS ON BBC WEBSITE OMG WHAT THE......

ANDDD.....JOIN THE ARC GROUP IF YOU WANT TO HELP WRITE SERIES 4 :)

Back outside the church Caroline was on the phone to her mum sobbing 'Mum,they don't believe me what should I do?'

'Caroline' her mother spoke back sternly 'we are the Steele's know-one walks over us what ever it takes to get rid of his girlfriend'

'Okay' she replied sniffing.

'She hung up the phone and started fishing in her bag pulling out what looked like a PDA, she tapped the screen typing in todays date then pressing open,but open what?

--------

'Conn looks like we aint going to a honeymoon'

'Why?'

'I just don't feel like I should be leaving Cassey'

'Abs she's safe okay we'll go on the honeymoon and come back in three days yes,come on?' he pleaded

'...Okay then suppose I have to let go of her sometimes'

'Come on let's go finish getting married' as the pair stood up and flounced out of the room a toddler in Connors arms.

By now the congragtion had dispersed and the vicar pronounced Abby and Connor husband and wife at the top of the alter with the entire team there as there faces turned to shock when Connor gave Abby an extremly passionate kiss in which the blonde returned until broken by the rather loud clearing of Jenny's throat.

'Sorry' Abby gave out resting her forehead against Connor's both flushing slightly.

'Right' Jenny went on 'Give me the little one you need to get going'

Both Abby and Connor bent down as Cassey waddled over hugging them.

'Tada' she stuttered waving her flailing her hand at them.

'Bye Cass be good for me and you're mum and be good for aunty Jenny'

The group all hugged and said there goodbyes as the happy couple climbed into the limo that was taking them to the car trundled off gently down the road as Cassey started shouting much to the dismay of Jenny who was holding her.

'Mamma,mamma,want mamma,mamma goin,mamma no,mamma come back,yaaaaaa!' she wailed

'Hey,Cassey don't shout, it's okay, mammy will be back in three days' Jenny replied soothingly as Cassey went into a temper tantrum.

-----------------------

The car had arrived at a hotel by the sea,it was a secluded area full of flowers,perfectly matching painted village shops and very few people actually lived the back end of the car was seperated from the front as for private matters both Abby and Connor had gotten changed before they reached the destination.

'Wow,now I know why you convinced me it's beautiful' she exclaimed hugging Connor as they stepped out of the car ,Abby holding the box which contained her wedding dress and Connor's suit.

'You like it then?'

'Like it,I love it!Wow it's just so,so peaceful and everything that home isn't,theres no traffic,crowds,animals,children'

'Sir' the chauffuer spoke 'I shall take your luggage inside for you'

'Okay,thankyou' he called as the man strided off with the suitcases and took the box off of Abby 'Erm Abby what do you mean by there's no children'

'Well there isn't any kids, it's nice though isn't it'

'Yeah but it's not like we could live without Cassey' he continued once through there hotel door after getting the key from reception.

'Connor seriously?'

'Abby she's my daughter I wouldn't want to live my life without her'

'Not even for a day' she continued as they walked up the wide angle red robed stair case and to their room

'Look sometimes' he said opening the door and sitting down on the bed 'it does get hard for both of us but, then I remember it's with you and as long as you're with me I know it'll be maybe we did jump things and have Cass a bit early but I don't regret it, she can even walk and talk better than any other one year old I know.I'm just so proud of her'

Abby sat there her heart flooded with fuzziness when Connor spoke like this all parenty as it washed over her bringing her lips to his pushing him down on the bed....

---------------------

Beep!beep! (back at the church)

'Aw God'

'Nick what is it?' Jenny asked just as she strapped Cassey into the toddler seat in the back of her BMW.

'Anomaly' he answered looking at the hand held ADD.

'Please tell me you're joking Cutter'

'Hell I should be so lucky,well at least it ain't to far from here'

'Location?I'll type it in the satnav'

'No need it's at the forest of Dean...again'

'Right you drive I'll ring the others'

'Deal' Nick called across the car as Jenny got in the passengers side as the engine roared to life and sped off at an alarmingly fast rate.

--------------------

Abby and Connor lay in their double bed in the honeymoon sweet rose petals still scattered across the red silk covers.

'I love you' she murmured into Connors chest 'you're the best'

'Love you babe and yeah I am the best arn't I' he replied cockily recieving a thump in the arm 'Why'd you punch me!'

'I hate being called babe and you know it' she answered sitting up

'Sowi sexy girl' he puppy dog-eyed her

'Hmmm...think you may have to make it upto me big boy'

'Which way?'

'Surprise me'

'Or I could just leave you begging at my mercy and you would be like oh Connor my sexy man don't leave me like this I need a big man in me' he mock voiced

'Piss off,you try that and I'll knock you out'

'Oooo playing hard to get are we Abigail'

'No,oh I'm so not playing hard to get you would so know about it I can't believe you would even thin.....' but Abby got cut off half way through her rant by her lips being pressed against by his

'Connor what was.....' she breathlessly asked

'If you stop moaning I'll shag you'

'Deal.....But I'm not'

'You're turning my offer of sex down?'

'no'

'Well stop delaying me and let me do you'

'Come on then'

--------------------

'Becker?It's Jenny, we need to meet you at the forest of ?An anomaly has just opened, and tell Sarah to hook up the ADD closer,yes I know that's not what Connor called it but it's easier calling it that big long name he gave it....okay?Bye then see you in a bit'.

' far away are we and wait....what about Cassey?

'Well depending on how dangerous the situation is, if it's bad then you'll have to go back to the ARC or go home and take her with you, and were about five minutes away but judging by Beckers driving he'll already be there'

'He must of got driving lessons from Abby'

'Haa yeah' he answered the scottish accent breaking through

The car rolled to a stop between a few of the outskirting trees that lined the edge of the forest as both members got out and proceeded over to Becker and Sarah setting up the ADD closer.

'So Becker where is it?'

'It's just over there professor' the captain called pointing over the slope with his finger

'It's down there....in a ditch?'

'Yes, I've got my men guarding the perimeter incase anything comes through and I've got several men including myself as backup close to the anomaly and to protect you three obviously'

'So nothing's come through?'

'As of yet professor, no'

'Jenny you can stay but stay with Cassey and if anything comes through that's too bad, you must go ok?'

'Yes Cutter fine, I can take care of myself you know'

'I'm more worried about Cassey because there is know way I'd face Abby or Connor if something happened to her'

'Oh my God you utter girl'

'Ha thought you were going to say gay actually'

'You are' she called striding off,as Becker stood struggling to surpress a laugh and huge grins appeared on Sarah and Stephens faces.

Jenny climbed in the back of her BMW leaving the back door open so she could let her legs hang over the seat onto the forest floor outside.

'Hello Cass you okay my little one?'

'Yaya Jeneeny'

'Oh so my name is Jeneeny I thought it was Jenny...'

Just as Jenny finished her sentence she heard sound of gun peered out from behind the car door to see a relatively large raptor running towards Becker and Cutter who were stood frozen to the spot at the bank above the anomaly.

'Cutter run' she screamed jumping in the front of the car and closing all the doors.

'Jenny go take Cassey away from here!' Cutter shouted

'No I'm not leaving you!'

'Jenny for christ sake's just go!' he ordered at her leading the raptor away from the vehicle.

The engine started as she sped her way back towards the to safety,away from danger.

'_Cutter please be okay' _she murmered to herself.

-------

Cutter ran jodging in and out the trees as the predator gained on him it's aqua blue and seaweed green back could hardly be seen in the forest's dim light as he ran faster, the adrenaline urging him on,he'd long since lost contact with Becker and the others after telling him to get quickly snapping back to his thoughts he relised he had tripped and crashed harshly against the forest floor into bushes surrounding an old pine tree,the scottish man sat up as pain ripped through his left leg.

_'Oh great now what do I do?' _he thought to himself as the pain in his leg pulsed harder.

The raptor slowed down and watched it's prey curiously scraping it's claws off the forest floor whilst snapping it's jaw hungerly.

_'Oh God this is it' _Cutter thought as his heart hammered in his chest screwing his eyes closed as the raptor teared through the air lunging at seconds seemed like minutes as Cutter thought of Jennifer Lewis smile she saved for him and him only and smiled at the he was going to go this would be it the perfect way,killed by the things he loved,picturing the women he was when he was disturbed by a loud emission noise followed by a extremly dull and heavy thud that shook his body and the floor beneath him.

_'What the hell...'_ he thought opening his eyes to see Becker stood triumphantly one foot over the dead creature holding a hand over to the scottish injured man,gesturing to help him up.

'Ya left it a little late didn't you soldier boy' he spoke tinted with scottish accent

'Fine be that way' he mocked walking off

'No wait,Becker'

'Come here' he laughed pulling his collegue to his feet allowing Cutter to lay his weight upon the younger man 'and by the way my name's action man,get it right' he smirked correcting him to which Cutter laughed wincing in pain.

-------

'I love you big boy' she purred making Connor smile at himself

'Ha your only saying that because I shagged you'

'I'm not' her voice echoed into his ears 'I do love you and you are a big boy'

'In which way?'

'I'm not going there I think you know where'

'Yeah I do your right Abs...Abs?'

but Abby was already fast asleep.....

--------

Jenny was sat outside the ARC staring at her mobile glancing back every now and then to see Cassey happily chattering to herself.

'Daddy has already got you demented hasn't he?' she smiled at the little blonde haired girl.

'Dadda,dadda!' she bounced up and down in the car seat.

'No baby,my little one,dadda isn't here he's gone away for a little while'

'Ahhhhh!stoopid dadda always roons off mamma too'

'Cassey!' Jenny exclaimed raising her voice 'You do not talk about mummy and daddy like that do you hear me?'

Cassey never so much as uttered a word just nodded,stunned into silence .The pair sat silent Cassey playing with her hair and Jenny gazing over at the ARC's entrance when her mobile lit up saying in orange bubble writing

'Captain Becker,hi' she answered

'Hiya Jenny' ...._wait that voice sounded scottish no it couldn't be... that must mean...._

'Your'e alive,oh my goodness,your alive oh it is such a relief to hear your voice again I love you........._wait did I just say that out loud? crap._

Jenny?did you just say what I think you said?And yes I'm okay Becker saved my hide'

'I never said anything I said it was such a relief to hear you're voice and then,then I just stopped talking'

'You said you love me.....' there was a long silence before he spoke again 'Do you?'

'Um,er,well'

'Jenny I'm going to have to go we'll talk later okay, bye'

'Bye' she gulped

'Oh and Jenny?'

'You're going to have to ring for Abby and Connor theres another two anomalies just opened up we need everyone' and with that he hung up.

_'Great,nice one Jenny just go and shout it out how you feel to _him' she mentally cursed out of it she typed in Abby's number and help it upto her ear as the sun began rising in the distance.

-------

The last day had gone quickly and and night had come and gone as the liquid sun was rising again shining partly through the drapes that covered the balcony bed was at the far end of the room where there was more space and out of direct vision of the large white crystal glass double doors that led onto the balcony and in the bed,lay a sleeping Abby and Connor.

'Hmm what's that' Abby blinked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pushed herself up from Connor's chest hearing the vibrating noise 'shit' she cursed recognising the scrambled out from under the covers staggering slightly as she went still half asleep over to the white dressser in the far corner completed with mirror and rose petals where their phones lay.

'Hello?' she spoke quietly trying not to wake her other half up.

'Hiya Abby listen I'm so, so, so sorry but Cutter has called you both back theres three anomalies and we can't hire anymore people and Lester agreed to pay your bill if you come back now'

'...Okay then Jenny, we'll come back but we have no way of gettin back home right now'

'It's alright I've sent for a helicopter to pick you up in about oh....five minutes from the far end of the carpark'

'Okay I'll wake Connor and we'll get ready'

'Do you not need to pack?'

'ummm...not..really' she said shyness over coming her

'You never even unpacked did you?'

'No'

'Hmmm Abby I wonder what was keeping you so busy' Jenny half laughed at the shudden shyness of Abby

'Um...er...I dunno er...'

'Relax Abby I not going to ask you, I don't think I want to know'

'Okay then, thanks Jenny for that vote of confidence see you in a bit bye'

'Bye'

Abby gently placed her mobile back down onto the dresser and crept back over to the bed in a straight line now she was properly awake and stroked Connor's short jet black hair brushing it up straight waking him up.

'Wake up Conn' she said sweetly and kissed him after doing so to which his lips responded pulling her close,his hands round her waist as his choclate brown eyes fluttered open.

'hmmm mmm' Abby mumbled pulling away 'Conn?'

'Yes'

'Let me up'

'Ahh I see, oh and by the way that sheet would look so much better on the floor instead of wrapped round you'

'We can't' in to which Connors face dropped

'Why?'

'There's three anomalies Conn and they need our help'

'Let me guess,you agreed to us going home and helping yes?'

'Yeah,were being picked up by a helicopter in five minutes so hurry up'

Ohhh' he groaned shoving his head into the pillows 'Abby for once just forget about them'

'Conn get up'

'Aw fine'

He got dressed whilst she made the bed back into the state they found it.

'Look on the bright side we had a romantic night with just the two of us'

'Yeah' he agreed gazing at nothing as he reminised 'and I banged you senseless'

'Connor,thats horrible, I was trying to be sweet but clearly you can't be' she shouted making her way through receptions revolving door leaving Connor to hand the key back.

'Abby wait!' he shouted after her as he legged it to try and catch up 'I was only joking'

'Your always _only_ joking,that's your'e Jenny' Abby greeted completly blanking out Connor

'Hi keep your heads down whilst getting into the helicopter,thought I'd come pick you two up'

'Ha Abby should just glare at them then they'd stop turning all together'

'Oh shut up you pratt'

'Er Abby I believe your'e glaring and see it's made me stop mocking you so oo that would be one nil to me'

'Yeah then the second were back it'll be oh hows my darling daughter the one that you were jealous of when she was born'

'Does it make any difference I still love her'

'Well so do I'

'Yeah but I don't regret her coming into my life you do'

'No I don't,when did I say that?'

'You never but you practically did you may as well of'

'You know what?Why don't the pair of you shut up until we get back to the ARC okay,we've got more important things to think about right now' Jenny shouted glaring at the pair.

The next twenty three minutes all three of them sat in silence just like Jenny had said helicopter thudded onto the ground out the back of the ARC shakily as the pilot spoke his apologies for it and helped the three out of the now stationary vehicle and headed towards the others who stood in the porch area in the back of the building.

'Hi' Cutter shouted grinning at the three heading towards him.

Becker,Sarah,Stephen,Lester and Cutter stood in a small congregation as a little toddler appeared running through Becker's legs.

'Dadda,mamma!' the little girl shouted tottering towards them.

'Hey sweety' Connor spoke sweeping her up into his arms as the small girl embraced her father.

'Typical' Abby snorted

'What's that supposed to mean?'He questionned 'well?'

'Nothing,nothing doesn't matter'

'Oh Abby shut up!'

'Don't fucking talk to me like that' she spat back as the team stood wide-eyed watching the unfolding fight'

'Don't swear in front of Cass' he told letting the little girl down as she ran back to Becker.

''I'll do what I want,when I want and no man aint gunna stop me'

'Didn't say I was going to did I,it's just you your being a stupid selfish bitch again'

'No I'm not,you won't act like an adult what the hell do you expect me to do'

'Er well if you're the adult then why you acting like this infront of our daughter,you havn't even said hello to her,seriously I don't get what you're problem is'

'My problem,it's you,and you know what I hope to hell that Caroline has your baby because then you might fuck off away from me and take that lot with you' She screamed pointing at the others

'Abby what the hell....' he shouted to his wife who had now stormed off out of site.

'What has gotten into her' Sarah asked 'And what have we all done'

'I don't know Sarah I honeslty don't know.I'm going to go and look for her,Lester will you keep the little one with you'

'Fine' he groaned back in return 'Oh,don't worry you just sort your personnal life out,didn't know we were playing happy families because the last time I checked you were all being payed to save the human race and stop Helen Cutter not play counsellor,but by all means please do go on sort your life out then the rest of humanities...Oh my God he muttered 'Come on little one' Lester continued before he walked away muttering to Cassey as she held tightly onto his hand.

-----------

Abby was in the toilets sat on the toilet floor in one of the cubicles when she heard the door go.

'Abby?Abby you in here?' he quesionned

_'how does Connor do that he always manages to track me down' _she thought to herself 'Yeah' she mumbled so physically low that it sounded like a squeak.

'Abby what you doing in here....' he was cut off seeing how pale she was and how smudged her make up was aswell 'Abs what's wrong' he questionned sitting down on the floor opposite her.

'Nothing'

'Tell me' he pleaded 'Abs what's wrong you look really scared...has someone hurt you..have you hurt yourself,are you ill?'

'No...I..I think I'm going to be sick again' as Connor moved just in time for her to voilently sick as he stood holding her hand and rubbing her back

'Your'e okay,I'm here you're alright' he whispered as she slumped back against the cubicle wall looking a little less paler than before.

'You shouldn't be here Conn'

'Why?'

'Because I said all those horrible things to you'

'So'

'Well are you not angry at me?'

'Not really all couples fight though don't they, then they make up, it's just how it goes but you do seem a little more on edge than normal,what's making you be sick'

'um..er..I dunno I'm just feeling a bit under the weather that's all'

'You okay to come to the anomalies?'

'Yeah I'm just going to get my jacket from Jenny's room and i'll meet you outside'

Abby made her way out of the toilets after Connor as he turned left and she turned right walking straight down the corridor to a dead end with a grey cabin door at the end wih a small square window in the blonde pulled down on the handle allowing herself in and grabbing her jacket then she stopped before walking towards the door again and headed over to the bin that sat by Jenny's was full to the brim of papers and various in her pocket she pulled out something wrapped in tissue,unravelling it,it appeared to be a pregnancy test filled with a blue strip in the little window,the young blonde stared at for a few seconds before discarding it in the bin and hurrying off slamming the door shut behind her.

'You ready Abs' Connor called from the pickup

'Yeah' she answered back climbing in the back of the vehicle along side Connor.

He kissed the top of her head and held her hand but little did he know things would never be the same again.........

Okay yes i apologise it has taken me ages to write this but I had trouble thinknig of what to write I now have another little plot in which it shall all become clear in the next chapter i hope you guys liked this I know it isnt as good as my other chapters

please review thankyou

kate xx


	19. the past can be haunting

Authors note:Hi everyone I'm back,sorry yes i know i have been away for a very long time im so so so sorry and i start college in a few weeks but i promise i shall update more often,im trying to keep writing it gets harder though now soo

disclaimer:own primeval,yeah i wish!

Dedicated to sophie :D (the kissing part)

The volvo's followed one after another in a straight dusty trail,once again back to the forest of Dean,Cutter and his team in the first pickup,Becker and his men in the second.

'Right' Cutter shouted as everyone approached the shimmering light after getting out of the now stationary vehicles.

'We need to figure this out,there's something out there or in that artifact,that keeps dragging this anomaly open,but it's not just any particular anomaly,it's the one my wife went through over eight years ago,now why it keeps opening I don't know,Connor that's for you to figure out, keep your gun on you,Sarah help him,Becker you and your'e men surround the anomaly and secure it,Abby I want you to set up the anomaly locker just incase the worst could everyone get to work!' he shouted as they hurried off on their own agenda.

'Er,Cutter?'

'Jenny,call me Nick everyone else does'

'Er,okay, Nick what do I do?'

'I want you to keep updated and make sure no one sees this anomaly or hears about it,especially that Mick harper'

'Okay,but what are you so worried about, it's the exact same anomaly that opens time and time again and nothing has ever come through it since the first time'

'Jenny,_I'm finished with the past,but I'm just not sure it's finished with me' _he shouted back walking off.

.....

.....

......

'Oh come on work damn it!' the blonde man raged kicking the artifact into the dust

'Hey proffessor!' Connor screeched from behind him 'Me and Sarah spent ages cleaning that up' he scolded snatching it away from his feet

'Sorry,sorry Connor,it's just,it's...it's nothing forget it'

'No,wait,what were you going to say'

'Look it's nothing will you please just drop it!' he snapped causing Connor to recoil 'Look sorry,well it's just,I have this horrible feeling Helen is something to do with this,and she is the whole reason this same anomaly keeps opening but I don't know why'

'Well she is sick and twisted'

'Yeah but that isn't exactly Helens full style she does things for a reason and normally it's to get at more than just me,it's normally the people close to me so you guys might want to watch your backs'

'Yeah,well anyway me and Abby are setting up the tents,Sarah is still working out that notebook Helen dropped on her last visit into our timeline'

'Okay don't go to far and take a gun with you,just incase'

'Okay Cutter' he replied running off towards his wife.

Cutter sat contemplating,legs crossed and arms folded on the dirt floor.

_Why this anomaly?_

_Why this precise day august 18th,two years running this has happened?_

_What does it mean?,Helen I will get you back if it's the last thing I do_

_......._

But what Cutter didn't know was it wasn't Helen watching him from the otherside of that anomaly....

------

'Hey!' Abby cheerfully answered as Connor came to a slowing stop by the tent she had finished pitching

'Woah,you did that quick I was only gone five minutes'

'Meh,went camping alot when I was younger'

'I see,hey you feeling betetr now?'

'Yeah,I feel fine actually'

'So what were you wanting to tell me earlier?'

'Oh..er I can't remember'

'Well in that case' he whispered back pushing her against the tree pressing his lips against hers both his arms instinctively holding her hands slid up his chest resting there,the kisses became quicker,more heated,his leg pushing even harder into her,Abby's back pushed firmly against the rough bark in the black of night,a little moan escaped the blonde females mouth,Connor's lips withdrawing to quickly for her liking as he shot her a look.

'Did you hear that?' as she nodded panicky in return

It was rustling getting closer as their guns were clicked off 'safety' and aimed for whatever posed a noise spiralled all around the pair as they stood back to back,no doubt it had to be getting closer then a crunch at their side brought there attention to a piercing halt at the form of life that staggered towards them

'Oh my god,Conn it's a person!'

As the figure's vision in front of the young couple blurred it moaned in a plea for help and collapsed in a heap against the shrubs and undergrowth.

...............

hey soph did u like that bit then?:D

please review thankyou :)


	20. Apology

Apology

Hey everyone long time no update I know I am truthfully sorry about this,just after they cancelled primeval I did admittedly loose heart to all who reviwed and are fans I am sorry I shall try my very best to either finish the story now or wait until primeval comes back on tv (January) and I will update then,I promise to finish this as I started it.

Kate xx


End file.
